Bambi 3 book 2
by Finsher
Summary: This is a unofficial sequel to Greatmarta's Bambi 3 the way of the deer. That story made 9 chps. and ended in 2008-09. The story was unfinished, and left a bunch of unanswered questions, that need to be answered. So who shall inherit the throne?(Uncanon, this means Unoffical this doesn't really happen in the real story.) Review, fav. and follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: RE:(UPDATE: I HAVE FIXED THIS I CAN'T GET THE FORMAT TO BE DOUBLED SPACE SO IF ITS HARD TO READ, I DID WHAT I COULD.) I am the author of this fan fiction, I based it off a famous fanfic long abandon. The previous one hasn't been updated for about 6 years and  
**** it didn't go to far. Somethings were left unansweredso I am here to answer them for you. I saw the public (people) wanted more, but the author her self has  
been offline for four years, her last login looks to be 2010. Its 2014 know. (All credit of Bambi characters go to Walt Disney, and the fiction characters you find through 1-9 are the previous author-Greatmarta. This story plot also goes to Greatmarta. Thank you Marta for a great story I don't know what happened to you, but this story was fantastic I hope your ok.**

** Listen I know I could get into copyright troubles, but this is a unoffical sequel, and its not my intentions to steal and take credit for everything( I pro. won't take credit for anything.) I want to let the public have a satisfying ending, Im making the fanfic based on one in my own creation the plot and twist will stay the same. I will add some of my own ideas in.) My last note before you read this fanfic. Wacth the movies, Bambi's one and two if you don't know what they are, and read Greatmartas to get on track.) Heres the links of the movies: ( after part 1's over hit the pics that they have 2,3,4 HINT: they will have bambi on them.) **

**Heres Greatmarta's official story that was never completed. (Know her's for my fan-dom of the story.) I couldn't get the links to work on here, so here are the steps to hers. Go to the fanfic. search bar and switch it from story, to writer. Then type in Greatmarta. Scroll around her stories and find Bambi 3 the way of the deer.  
**

**Ok I'm taking off from Greatmarta's chp. 9. If you don't like my writing style, suck it up and deal with it. OR if your not sure where this story is taking off from READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN.  
**

* * *

Chp.1 This is my territory

After Bambi's family, and Ronno's said goodbye to each other, a huge massive storm hit, forcing Bambi to stay with his own family, and not being able to help Ronno's get home.

Ronno was on his own defending a new stray fawn named Hali, his mate Rea, and his son Roga. Rea was bitten by a Howler on her leg, and it clawed almost her whole ear off. Rea's wounds were bleeding badly. Ronno knew her mate was getting worse, she barely had any strength in her left, it was a miracle she had enough to support herself just barley. Ronno was on her right side, aiding her as they walked through the forest. He had to get them home to their den, or they would all be in danger.

They were deep in the forest heading up a hill, until they heard the howler, it was howling nearby. Rea was terrified," Ronno its close." "It's smelling your blood, hurry we need to get home."

Hali heard the howl, and hid underneath her foster moms legs, shaking in fear. "Mommy, mommy!" "Its ok Hali we won't let it harm you." Rea nuzzled the gray skinny deer.

Roga was walking along side of his mother, and he saw his mother nuzzling the runt, and he thought, "She would steal everything from me in my life, my friends, my family, she'll get all the food, she will get all the attention to. She already turned my parents against me, got my mother hurt just for trying to save that skinny gray doe's life, my mother gave that runt the opportunity to escape. BUT NO! She didn't even try, and my mother almost died and would have, until my father showed up.

Frustration built up inside Roga as he thought about it. Until the gray-green eyed fawn burst out saying, "NOW WE ARE TAKING THIS RUNT HOME, AND SHE ALMOST GOT US ALL KILLED!"

Ronno, and Rea both looked at Roga angered with him, Hali was crying.

Rea start's yelling at her son,"Roga didn't your father tell you to keep your mouth shut about it for the rest of the night, and look what you did. She's crying!"

Ronno:"I did, and knows not the time Roga, GO! NOW!"

Roga:"Yes Daddy" Roga walked in front of his father, Ronno glared at his son with disappointment.

Ronno:"We must hurry the den's nearby Rea, come on." Ronno got everyone moving fast as he could. They all finally made it to the den Ronno shouts:"Theres the den; inside know." (Everyone starts walking in.)

Ronno got his family settled in. Some time past, and Ronno watched as the storm ended "I'll keep watch, everyone stay here, Roga when I come back we are going to have a serious talk, Rea you to." Ronno left into the gloomy misty night as the rained ended.

Hali got up, and ran out bursting into tears while shouting for her new Dad, "Daddy! Daddy! Dadddeeeey, don't go." She nuzzled him. Ronno was mad and wanted to yell at her, for not listening to him, but he couldn't for she was just an innocent little doe.

Rea knew Hali ran out there, and Ronno would have been mad. So she called out to Hali. "Hali come here". Hali looked towards the den, and then back at Ronno,

Ronno: "Hali the den."

She looked up at him, crying with tears coming down her face. The Buck stood his ground, not given in to her affection, and again told her "no I cannot stay." "Hali Come here."Rea called out.

Ronno: "the den NOW!"

Hali returned crying, all the way to the den. Rea saw Hali coming in crying, hoping her new dad would come back and stay. Rea spoke "come lay down next to mommy." Hali laid down next to her mother, tears were slowly dripping down from her eyes.

Roga saw his mother nuzzling her, and Hali's so-called "pity" from his family to her, and he hated it. He got up and yelled,"listen up, you skinny coward this is my home, my family, and thats my spot that you're in, and my territory, and if you think.

Rea: "Roga!" His mother interrupted. " I am in charge here, and this mine and your father's home you live with us, until you can live on your on. You have no idea what she's been through. So you can lay over there in the corner for the rest of the night." "But mommy!" "No BUTS, go!" Roga laid in the corner nearby his mother and went to sleep.

Rea kissed the crying fawn put her head over the young fawn, Hali cuddled in deep as she could to Rea, and went straight to sleep. Rea thought how life would be and what would happen between Roga, and Ronno with Hali around.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know my 1st authors note was long. I'm planning on doing the sec chp. real soon. Ill tell you what it ill be about in alittle bit. I'm going to caplitzed this so I don't get any Copyright crap going on. THIS WAS NOT MY INTENTION TO "STEAL" AND TAKE CREDIT FOR GREATMARTAS WORK. ILL BE LINKING HER PROFILE TO THE CHPS. **

**I TAKE NO CREDIIT TO THE STORIES SHE MADE, I DO TAKE CREDIT TO SOME OF THIS STUFF IN BOOK 2.(NOT ALL OF IT SOME MOSTLY GOES TO GREATMARTA.) BTW THIS IS A UNOFFICAL SEQUEL TO HER STORY, ITS A SEC BOOK. ILL ONLY TAKE THIS DOWN IF THE AUTHOR HERSELF TELLS ME TO. I hope you guys like this, ONE THING WHAT I WILL TAKE CREDIT FOR IS MY GRAMMAR, AND SOME OF THE IDEAS I ADD ON TO THE STORY, SO PLZ DO REVIEW THE STORY AND MY GRAMMER. **

**Tell me how you like it, and what to do with the emotions of the animals. Make Ronno more aggresive? Rea... I don't know I want to make slight changes to the characters personalities. I will change up the story a little. I want to be honest best way I can. Ok I want to start doing sneak peaks. I can't show one this min but give you a taste on what it'll be. Sec chp. will have Bambi, and his family, Ronno's family may show up for awhile, and Bambi will be wondering who to give the heir to the throne to, and he will work with his son Lato this time. See you guys soon.**

**Disclaimers: Walt Disney characters are not mine, The fanfics in this chp. and Including Lato and Lila (except Ronno.) are not mine. **

**Purpose of this is for closure, and entertainment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: RE ALL OF IT: Ok guys, I appreciate the views, so far 16. I wasn't expecting these kind of views in short time, because its like Bambi category is dead. Again this is a uncanon story. (All characters currently in the story go to Walt Disney, and GreatMarta.) If anyone is reading this let me know about mispuncated, misspelled words, or bad grammer. I'm using word pad ,cause my computer never came with word. If I can get 50 followers I can do my special events I have planned. (As in let one of you guys make a chp. Christmas special's, easter, etc. You get the point.) I STARTED THIS STORY FOR PEOPLE TO HAVE AN ENDING/TO SHOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IN THE DEERS' LIFE. I NEED TO MAKE SOME CHANGES TO WHAT I SAID IN THE LAST CHP. IF GREATMARTA CONTINUE'S HER STORY, I WILL HAVE TO TAKE IT DOWN. SO THERE IS NO CONFLICT, (I HIGHLY DOUBT FOR A LONG WHILE) AND SOME OTHER REASONS THAT I MAY NEED TO TAKE DOWN, TO MANY TO LIST. IF YOU WANT IT TO STAY UP, I NEED YOU, THE PUBLIC TO SIDE WITH ME/CONVINCE ME. (STUFF MAY CHANGE, AS I GO FURTHER INTO THE STORY.) **

**Ok for the good stuff, to get you back on track. Bambi is having some prob. about his past, he is having some flashbacks, some are good, and some are bad. This takes place on the same night, when Ronno is traveling home with his family. I feel like, I should have started with Bambi for 1st chp. but I couldn't leave Ronno's family hanging around. (people may have been like what about Hali, and Roga :P.). (There's a change in this chp.) On to the story. (UPDATE: I HAVE FIXED THIS STORY FINALLY. :D I AM LEARNING FROM MY MISTAKES I NEED SOME MORE PRACTICE, SO I AM DOING SLOWER UPDATES ON THE STORY.)**

* * *

Bambi 3 The way of the deer book 2 (Uncanon)

Chp. 2 Welcome home

The Great Prince (Bambi) lead his family home from the glades. The sun had set, the clouds set in, the rain poured down on their heads. The rain drops, drop little by little. Bambi's family weren't to far from the glades. Thunder, and lightning started to bang throughout the night sky. The first lighting bolt crashed, Lato jumped and ran underneath his mothers legs. Faline stopped moving, and lifts her ears in reaction.

She looked down, and saw Lato between her legs, shaking in fear.

Faline nuzzles Lato: "Lato are you alright dear?

Lato slowly looks up at his mother, "No, I'm worried, that howler got Roga, and Hali. Will they be alright?

Faline again nuzzles her young son: "They'll be ok Lato. Ronno's with them, everything will be alright". Faline whispers to her child, as she continues nuzzling him.

Bambi, and Lila kept walking, Bambi lifts his ear to make sure everyone was behind him, and he heard Faline whispering. Bambi turned around to see Faline nuzzling their son. (Lila notice her Dad, looking behind her. Lila turns her head around as well.)

Bambi smiled, and the he turned his head back, and looked at the ground. He then remembered how his own Mother, how she use to do that to him, and he also remembered the dream of her, that he had as well. His mother nuzzling, whispering to him, that she will always be there in him, around him, and saying, " I'm here, I'm here, I'm here."**_ The flashback (dream) ends._**

Lila notice how scared her brother was, she bent her head down, and looked into her heart. Deep down in her heart, she felt like it was telling her to help him. Faline got Lato moving along, they both caught up with Bambi, and Lila. The rain poured down faster, Lila joined Lato underneath their mother's legs, to stay dry. Lila turned her head at Lato, and saw him walking with his head down, all depressed, and scared.

Lila: "Lato whats wrong?"

Lato: "I'm just worried about Roga, and his family."

Lila replies:"Don't worry Lato. Ronno is very strong he won't let anything happen to them. You saw him take that Howler down. It's very beaten up. I'm sure it won't hunt for a while."

Sometime went on, as Lato was thinking about what his sister had told him. The family had walked deeper into the forest. The rain calmed down, and the little bits of drops, dropped from leaf to leaf, looking like it was ending.

Lato's thought:" Maybe she's right, Ronno beat the crap out of it. If it was hunting it would have came for us."

Lato starts skipping happily, in front of his mother. Lila sighs in relief, "whew!", since she made him happy.

Bambi stops, Lila see's that her father had stopped, and Lato skip's on further away from his mother, Lila notice Lato's eye's were closed, and that he was skipping towards their father legs. Lila shouts out to Lato, "Lato stop!" It was too late, Lato skipped right into his Dad's leg, head first.

Lato shook his head. Bambi slightly move's his head, and looks at his son sitting on the ground, Lato shakes his head, looks up, and chuckles. Bambi laughs underneath his breath.

Bambi quickly focus back to what he was doing. Faline nervously asked her mate, "Bambi, why did we stop?" Bambi ignored Faline at the moment, and he then took a deep breathe in, and he let it out.

He relaxed, and observed his surroundings, he smelled the air's breeze, he listen through the night hearing the drops of water falling hitting the ground, he felt the earth move. His hooves began to shake, "I sense danger!"

Lato shouts out in excitiment, "How Dad!?"

Lila:"Lato quiet, let Dad focus!" Lila glared at him.

Faline was anxious: "Where is it Bambi?"

Bambi reply's:"I can't tell Faline."

Faline walks up to Bambi: "Bambi this is scaring me."

A Howl is heard nearby, as the moon appeared from behind the clouds. The storm came back, this time the storm hit harder, the lightning, and thunder crashed throughout the forest with the howl echoing as well.

Lato, and Lila both jumped, as the lightning was flashing. They both hid under one another's parent's legs. Lila hid under her Dads, Lato hid under his mothers. They were both shaking in fear, looking at the ground to scared to look up. They both gulped, and cried out to there parents. "Mommy!", "Daddy!"

Bambi quickly turned to Faline, "Faline we need to move now!"

Faline: "Come on kids, let's go." Faline pushed both Lila, and Lato to get them moving. "Hurry its not far." Bambi tossing his head, signaling for them to move a little faster.

The rain poured down harder, the wind seemed like it was trying to push Faline, Lila, Lato, and Bambi back, they had there heads down pushing forward, lightning, and thunder crahsed louder with every strike; as they got closer home.

Bambi see's the den, they had all finally made it home, Bambi stood watching, as Faline, and Lila went inside. Lato rushed in all excitied. Faline, and Lila laid down to dry off, but Lato shook himself like a wet dog to dry off.

Lila: "Lato STOP!" Lila turns her head, while shouting at him.

Bambi walks in, and does the samething. "Daddy!" Lila cries.

Faline:"Really Bambi?" Faline stared..

Bambi's eyes open wide, and smiles "what?"

Faline:"Your going to encourage your son to do... that? He's just like you." Faline smiles, and kisses her mate.(Lato laughs.)

Bambi: "Ok everyone needs to get some rest." Bambi commands.

Faline: "Come on children time for bed." Faline kissed both kids on their brown fuzzy heads.

Lato: "I don't want to sleep, we just got home."

Faline: "I don't care Lato, lay down." Lila, and Lato both laid next to their mother. Lato yawned, and went to sleep, he was out cold.

Lila shut her eyes, she tossed, and turned for almost an hour. Lila then hears footsteps, she lifts her ears. She awakes: "huh?" She see's her father walking around through the den, she realized he was thinking to himself.

Lila:"Daddy?" Bambi stops, and looks at the young doe. Bambi smiles, and talks softly to his daughter: "Why are you still up?". "I can't sleep." Lila looked frightened to Bambi.

Bambi:"Why can't you?" Bambi was concerned.

Lila:"The Howler, after hearing it; I didn't think it was that strong to start hunting again. Lila looked at the ground, and mumbles," I was wrong."

Prince Bambi walked towards his daughter, and nuzzle's her: "Its alright sweety, and it doesn't mean if the Howler howls, it hunts, or did hunt. Besides, look we all made it home safe, as long as your mother, and me are here, nothing bad will happen to you, or Lato."

Lila smiled at her father a little, Bambi smiled back at the young doe. Lila asked: "Daddy why are you still up?"

Bambi became speechless, he thought to himslef: "I just told her not to be scared. If I tell her the truth of what I am thinking, about the Howler, she would be scared even more than she is now. She looks up to me as her hero." Bambi took a deep breath, and let it out. He told her standing with pride. "I'm up because, I'm worried for you, your mother, and brother."

Lila:"Your worried?"

"Yes, I am." Bambi sighed, turning his head, looking towards the outside of the den, watching the rain falling rapidly, and hitting the ground.

Lila stared at her father for a moment, then looked at the ground to think; just what to say next. She then had and idea of what to say, she looks back at her Dad, see's him still staring outside.

Lila:"But you're the great prince. Your not afraid of anything." (Lila is afraid, but curious to.)

"Even a prince is scared, but we must act no matter the cost. That is what makes you brave." Bambi sounding like his own father in the moment. Lila looked at the ground (again), and realized that she still had a lot to learn.

Bambi: "You should get some rest Lila." Bambi walked towards Faline, and layed down beside his mate.

Lila got up, walked around her mother, to her Dad:"I just learned some new things." Bambi smilies in shock:"What is it Lila?"

Lila: "I learned there's still a lot for me to learn in life."

Bambi chuckled:"So do I child, so do I." Lila looks at her father with a surprise look on her face. Bambi noticed the look on her face: "What's with that look?"

Lila: "But you know everything."

Bambi laughed softly: "No not everything, you'll be learning your whole life. I'm still learning myself. It's the experience that make's you brighter, than you are now."

Bambi nuzzles her, while saying her, "You're a bright young girl. One day you may be smarter than me."

Bambi smilied again, and then said: " Now get some rest." Bambi kisses Lila on her head, Lila cuddled into her fathers fur.

She yawns, then whispers, "Goodnight Daddy, I love you." she yawned, and fell asleep. Bambi layed his head down next to her's. Bambi closed his eyes for a moment, then re-opens them, he darted them at Lila, and remembers a, moment just like this one with his own father.

* * *

**Author's note: I am happy to finally post it I need to take a break, I'll try to post chp.3 this week. (Or next week.) I know I said in chp.1 I would be talking about Lato, and developing him along, but I just did Lila as I went along. (That was the twist in the chp.)Chp.3 will be Lato, and his father. I will try to include more than one chp. plot, Ex: as of I'll do Lato, and his father, and have Roga/Ronno, and Rea, and Hali etc. UPDATE:(Ok I can prob. get started on chp.3 let me know if this is better than chp.1 at least. I feel like it is.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE: PAY ATTENTION TO THE AUTHOR NOTES IN PART 1! THEY'RE UNDERNEATH THE PREVIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTES! 1/7/2015  
**

**Author's note: Ok I am very sorry for anyone that has been reading this, besides the followers I do know. I have t to give very big thanks out to**_** Del-Spooner **_

**He has helped me so much with this story, he is the guy who helped really fix my bad mistakes**_**. **_**You must check out his story, it is called Bambi: A life in the **

**forest. He is currently making tons of new chps. to his story, his "sequel" (if thats what you what to call it) will be on October 1st. Give Del-spooner loads **

**of follower's, and thx to him. He is a very awesome dude. Ok for my story, I might have to do 3-4 parts, so do check for updates on this CHP., AS IN CHP.3! I have part **

**2 currently written, I just need to write a 2nd or 3rd draft. (BTW IF YOU DON"T WANT TO WASTE A REVIEW, PM ABOUT THIS CHP. CAUSE THEIRS MORE TO **

**COME ON THS CHP.) Know onto the Main event. (That last sentence Know onto the main event, it is a movie quote tell me which movie its from, and I could **

**give you something in the story development.) Sorry spooner couldn't link you. People here are the steps. **

**1st step: Go to fanfic search bar at the right hand corner. 2nd step: Change story to writer. 3rd step: Type Del-Spooner. Then hit his name, and read his story. BTW His story is 1 years old, he **

**just got back, so cut him some slack. **

**UPDATE: I am going to explain my writing. This is script writing, and when you see this symbol : **

**that means characters are going to talk. Please I separated the characters dialog's on one sentence, most of the time it will have one name on a sentence. You should notice that when you read it.  
**

* * *

**UPDATE OF 1/7/2015: Eh-h boy I made a huge mistake letting this out, ok I've been practicing. PROMISE! I thought my writing skills was better than this! And I know it is... but this! What I did here was complete laziness! I didn't take the time to look at it, or write another draft. I'm so sorry, I'll be fixing part 2, and 3 after this so PLZ! DO NOT READ THEM YET! I'll be fixing this for awhile. This will be a quick objective so don't worry! I'm going to make some announcements at part 3's author note. **

**Its not their yet so just wait! I'll get right on chp.1 and 2 as well! I swear! If you guys want to read them after major fixing! I will, I have done a slap (terrible) job, and could have done better. Forgive me for my neglection to the story, and sloppy job. BTW GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP plz let me know of things like this. (I'm not mad at anyone, but myself for this.)**

* * *

Bambi 3 Chp.3

Father and Son part 1

\- The night was long, very wet, moist, and humid. The forest was a sound asleep, except for the noise of the crickets, frogs, and other nocturnal animals. Sunrise was upon the forest, the storm had stopped awhile ago, and the dark clouds were fading away.

\- Lato just woke up, he got up slightly stretching his legs: "Yawwwhuhuh!"

-Lato notice the foggy night, and see's small lights sparkle from inside the fog.

-Lato (giggles): "he-he"; Lato ran outside the den laughing. He stopped by the entrance of the den to watch the lights shimmer through the fog.

-Lato got into a jumping position, he tried to catch one of the lights. He spotted another one, Lato then tries again, again and again. Lato was having fun trying to cacth the lights flashing slowly off and on; as time went on the sun started rising.

\- Lato kept jumping at the lights, the sun's light got into the edge of Latp's eye, he notice the sunrise and the lights were disappearing:" Oh no, plus this is getting boring... Hmm.. Oh yea! Lila loves to play games, maybe she'll play with me!"

\- Lato dashed to the den, he stopped. (Thought): "Better not wake up Mom or Dad." Lato crept quietly over to Lila.

\- Lato whispers into Lila ear: "Hey Lila, get up... get up sis."

\- Lila whines: "No Lato! Go away!" She turns over, (face first) snuggling into her Dad's pelt.

\- Lato bites her ear, pulling on it: "Get up Lila! Commmee.. onnn!"

\- Lila whines (again): "Nooo! Lato..."

\- Lato gives up, tossing his head, and squinted back at her. He walks to the exit of the den mumbling, "She's no fun! No fun at all!"

\- As he was walking towards outside, his stomach growled. Lato felt stomach rumbling, "I'm hungry, what time is it?" He looks at the sun, and saw that the sun was just half way from its complete rise over the horizon. He looked back at the fog, and see's it fading away with the lights disappearing within it.

\- Lato turns around shouting, "Mommy! Get up! Mommy get up!"

\- Faline slowly opened her eyes, and replies (tiredly): "What is it Lato?"

\- Lato whines: "I'm hungry mom."

\- Faline turns to the right, and looked at Bambi: "Bambi please feed your son."

\- Bambi's ears lift, but he didn't move, "He's your son, before sun rise."

\- Faline gazed at her mate, she looked outside and saw that it is sunrise.

\- Faline smirks: "Hey Bambi."

\- Bambi lifted his ears, and reply's tiredly: "huh?"

\- Faline starts flirting with her mate: "Guess what honey." She grins.

\- Bambi: "What honey?"

\- Faline: "It is sunrise."

\- Bambi immeditley lifts his head. Faline saw Bambi blushing red at her. She smiled, and giggled at him.

\- Faline walked over to Bambi, and licks (kiss) him on his snout.

-Bambi got up:" Alright my angel I got him."

\- Bambi nudge's Lila: "Lila... get up."

\- Lila raised her head: "huh!? What.. Dad?"

\- Bambi smiled while looking at his daughter; he thought: "That reminds me of when she was just a newborn."

* * *

(Flashback: This is when Bambi 1st met his children, face to face.)

\- It was a bright morning, sunrise had just happened, the color of the sky was bright yellowish-orange.

\- Bambi was walking into the den, he watched Faline smiling at him, and two little fawns sleeping.

\- Bambi stood their with pride, smiling back at Faline. He took a deep breath and let it out.

\- He walked over to Faline, and notice one of the fawns awaking. It was a light brown female fawn, laying in front of the other young one, with her head in the air, her eye's shut, ears down, and mouth wide open in the yawn.

\- The small little fawn opened her eyes and noticed her father. She smiled at him.

* * *

(Flashback ends)

\- Faline: "Bambi?... Are you.. ok?"

\- Bambi twitched coming out of his daydream.

\- Bambi: "huuuuhh?... Hgh Hmph! Lila time to eat."

-Lila (tiredly) repies to her father: "Oh... alright" Lila slowly gets up.

\- Faline thinks: "I'm very concerned for him, that was weird. He was just standing there, for a while, and last night... I notice he looked... depressed."

\- Faline sighs: "hahuuuh."

\- Faline: "We are all having a tough time right know."

\- Lato stood at the exit waiting for his Dad. Bambi was stretching his legs next to Lila.

\- Bambi finished and (happily) said, "Ok kids! Time to eat!"

\- Lato jumps into the air, runs out of the den screaming, "Wa-whoa!"

\- Lila started walking slowly out of the den yawning.

\- Bambi: " I better go get him. You get some sleep love." Bambi nuzzled Faline, and ran outside.

* * *

\- Faline watched Bambi running out of the den shouting, "Lato don't eat that!"

\- Faline thinks: "I picked the noblest mate, I could ever want."

\- Bambi shows up in front of he Lila, and Lato, who were both just outside he den. The two were talking about last night.

\- Lato speaks quickly: "Do you think there's more than ..."

\- Lila: "Lato Sh!... SH!.. shush, Here comes Dad. Well talk later."

\- Bambi: "Ok... Let me see.. AH!"

\- Bambi spotted a nice patch of long grass.

\- He ran slowly going by a few pine trees: Over here kids! Some fresh grass!"

\- Lato turned to Lila: "Race ya sis!"

\- Lila: "Okkk..."

\- Lato ran off, Lila was to tired. It was a very long night for her, so she didn't feel like racing her brother, she just let him win.

\- Lato got there first, Lila cames walking around the pine tree.

\- Lato was smiling, and jumping from side to side: "I'd beat you Lila!"

\- Lila didn't care much: "Ok."

\- Lila, Lato, and Bambi started to eat, while Lila was remembering when herself, and Lato were eating awhile back. She remembered Lato chewing, like he has never seen food before. She noticed her father ate fast, but civiled. Lila thinks: "Dad eats fast but neater. Lato eats without any kind of manner. Is this a buck thing? Do they grow out of it?"

\- Lila decided to study this further on.

* * *

**Underneath is an update for 2015**

**Author's Note: Ok theres part 1. Part 1 is more of an experiment chp. I have to say, I am impressed how I did this. So I think I should explain somethings here. As in Lila, wanting to study bucks behavior. I'm using this as a test to adapt to Lila smart personality, and ** **her playful behavior. As in Bambi's flashback, this one isn't bad. I stated in chp.2 not all flashbacks will be bad. Bambi is having these flashbacks thx to some tragical events. Stay tuned part 2 will be released very soon. I will update this Author's note to. AGAIN NOT MY **characters**! They go to Greatmarta. THIS IS A UNCANON STORY!**

**UPADTE OF 1/7/2015: Ok I was reviewing my Author note, and I also fixed up part 1. Now I know why I thought this was "done" cause near the end I did a (somewhat) better job. Alright as of part 4 coming out... Their is no release date (just yet.), I promise a Christmas present but I can't do it... I don't know how to make it up to you guys... its just... so hard, with life fu**** with you and know I have midterms. As of part 1 was updated at 1/7/2015. Please check at my bio. I will be updating that to keep you guys in check of what's going on. I'll see you guys on part 2! NOTE PART 2 and 3 is still here at its previous state.  
**

* * *

**Author's note: OMG Part2 is here, this chp. has to be the longest chp. I ever made, it feels good, but a pain in the butt. :) Ok, I need to announce, in a chp.3 summary that I made to start my drafts out. I planned some-things out, but everything changed. I had some returning characters, it was Thumper's kids. Suddenly...they just couldn't fit into this chp. and this would be to similar to a Bambi 2 moment. This would be a Bambi and his own father moment.I couldn't do that cause of legal to illegal things.  
**

**Good news: They will return; maybe for a breif moment in chp.4, I'm very sorry, but when Greatmarta said she had trouble fitting them in the story, I see what she meant. But I will find a way around, and promise to add them a lot more (not a lot to a bunch of times), but more than 1 appearance every 10 chps. (I'm not being serious, cause there wasn't even 10 chps. on the official story.) You should get my point. 9If not, it doesn't matter, cause Greatmarta was right. They have some serious trouble fitting into the story.)  
**

**Extra Good news: A secret returning character from Felix Salten is coming from the story. According to the Bambi wiki, it sounds like he was supposed to be in the movie, but was cut. :(  
**

**More news: Chp.4 will have a lot more characters returning from the story, and movies. Chp.4 will have a character, that I will be adding as well. btw This character is my own. (I claim it.)  
**

**Again with claimers: I will own any future new character adding. (except the returning characters.)  
**

**Disclaimers: Any current characters in the story I DO NOT OWN, PURPOSE IS FOR A SATISFYING ENDING! ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY. THIS IS UNCANON. Thank you on to the show. (Story -_-) **

**Thumper: Hey my kids better be in the next show (chp.), and as well as me!**

**Finsher: Yea, yea. I promise.**

**Secert character: Me as well.  
**

**Finsher: O_O Get out of here! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE JUST YET!  
**

* * *

**UPDATE OF 1/8/2015: Boy did I rush this, and I was a fool to believe I was writing correctly; this sucks to me and is embarrassing I wrote like a1st grader. I promise part 4 is not like this, cause I've taken hours just to do a section. I had to re-write part 4 completley for crying out loud, and I will check that story before releasing it. Alright I'm going to see/check every error here. **

Bambi 3 book 2

Father and Son part 2

**Ronno's Den**

-Sunrise had just happened, Ronno was coming back inside the den as Rea, Roga, and Hali were still sleeping.

-Ronno walked towards to Roga, and Hali.

-Ronno: "Roga! Hali! Awake!"

-Roga jumps to his feet; He whimper's: "Yes Dad..."

-Ronno: "Outside."

-Roga immediately ran outside, knowing not to mess with his father.

-Hali got up, she walked over towards Ronno front right leg, Hali nuzzled his leg.

-Ronno looked at Hali, and thinks, "I can't yell at her... She's just... No! Stand with pride Ronno."

-Ronno shook his head: "Ok. Hali go play with your brother." Ronno gently pushed Hali out of the den.

-Hali scrambled forward, and turns around; she looked at him frowning and whimper's: "Daddy..."

-Ronno calmly shouts: "No Hali. Not until I say come in. Just... stay near the den, and know go play with your brother."

-Hali was walking out of the den, looking at the ground.

-Ronno walked over to Rea, he gazed at her while she was a sound asleep, "Rea! Get up."

-Rea woke up, she got up slowly stretching her good legs. She realized Ronno was in front of her, she looked at him still in a stretching pose awkwardly smiling at him.

-Rea:"He-Good morning... ha-honey."

-Ronno was not amused,"Rea please show some dignity."

-Ronno took a deep breath in, and let it out:"huh... Rea what you did last night was... unacceptable; you could have been killed. You put Roga at stake, and his future."

-Rea stared at the ground:"I'm sorry Ronno... I-I just couldn't-..."

-Rea took a breath in: "Huuuh. I just couldn't let her die..."

-Ronno:"Quiet, you will be responsible for her, you will protect her, feed her, and care for her."

-Rea continued to staring at the ground, and mumbled:"Yes honey."

-Ronno glared at her:"Furthermore, I will have nothing to do with her. I won't even to save her life!"

-Rea quickly looked up:"Ronno! You can't..."

-Ronno interrupts: "Silence, do not talk to me like that."

-Ronno stared at Rea for a moment, Rea stared back at Ronno just for a moment and looked at the ground.

Ronno thinks:"What have I done! She is still hurt, I-I did. I made her feel like she thought was nothing important, and I told her that her actions where terrible. She was brave back there... I completely forgotten that... I'm just so upset that she would risk her life for a... stray...

-Ronno calmed himself, and spoke: I'... I'm sorry Rea."He took a step forward, " I am very ashamed of myself, a.r..r.r. Are you ok?"

-Rea slightly looked up; she saw her mate standing in front of her; Ronno was staring at her with sorrow all over his face. She saw all the guilt inside him, and thought:" I can't just leave him like this... Their are a lot of things going on, and he's been through a lot in his whole life... I can't let his guilt consume him. I must forgive him, he is my mate, and I still love him no matter what. I know who he is, and how sweet he can be... he just loses his temper so fast. I will."

-Rea got up off the ground, and tried to walk, She limped with every step she took getting closer to him.

-Ronno's thinks: "She shouldn't move! She is very injured!"

-Rea got to Ronno, and she started to nuzzle him.

-Ronno: "Rea, you shoul..."

-Rea whispered:"Its alright Ronno, I love you. I always will."

-Ronno stood in place feeling anxious and confusion, he watched his defenseless mate nuzzling him.

-Ronno thinks:"I just yelled at her and put her down, but yet she still loves me."

-Ronno took a few steps back, and shook his head.

-Rea tumbled a bit, but she re-claimed her balance.

-Ronno: "Rea..."

-He stopped and looked at Rea:"Rea... I will only be concerned about Hali... if it has anything to do with Roga."

-Ronno turned to the exit of the den, and starts to walkout:"Remember if you try to save Hali again... Roga may not have a mother."

-Ronno walked out of the den, and mumbled:"Just like Bambi."

-Rea heared what he mumbled, and she thinks,"Just like Bambi? What does he mean?."

* * *

-Ronno walked out of the den , and to his right; he see's Hali. Hali was standing in front of him, she was staring at him right in his eyes, she was crying. Tears filled her eyes running down her face; like a stream.

-Ronno's thought:"Ugh... She must have heard me..."

-Ronno looked at the ground, and sighed:"huuh."

-Ronno looked back at Hali:"Hali, go... go on inside."

-Ronno: "Huh... What am I suppose to do... she's-just not my child."

* * *

-Ronno walked over to Roga, who was sitting near a small pond.

-Ronno:"Roga!"

-Roga looked at his father squinting at him. Roga looked back at the pond:"Hmph!"

-Ronno shook his head from side to side:"huuhh..."

-Ronno sat down next to Roga, and spoke: "Listen, Hali is know living here. You can get a long with her, or tolerate her. Understand...?

-Roga sat at the edge of the pond, looking into his reflection. Ronno staring into the pond with Roga, waited for a short moment for Roga to Respond before losing his temper.

-Ronno shouts:" Do you understand?"

-Roga turned to his father: "Yes Dad!"

-Ronno stood up:"You better not give your mother that attitude either!"

-Roga got up (as well): "I don't care!"

-Roga ran through some bushes, Ronno watched him go. Ronno thought, "I know where he's going.. he just needs time to himself."

-Ronno walked into the den, he came inside and saw Hali in Rea's gray fur. He stopped to watch Hali cry, she was pouring big drops of tears from her eyes. Ronno felt guilty deep inside himself.

Ronno thinks:"hhuuhh... I spoke my truth."

-Rea lifted her ears soon as Ronno walked in. She was desperate to talk to him, but she knew Ronno needed time to himself. Ronno walked over to a dark corner of the den, he laid himself down, and stared at Hali for a moment; He later fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors note:** **Ok finally I tried to have it posted Sunday (U.S.A time.) Part 3 is under way, it should be posted in a few days, this part will be small, and starting back at Bambi's breakfast. I'll tell you the new character's species, it's another deer. Again and a reminder go and support Del-spooner. He helped me out a lot. Thank you again Spooner. I'll see you guys soon. **

**WAIT! Need to mention something I know, Ronno's family is having some prob. Ronno is going through a ton of stress, and Hali is very upset, I feel guilty for doing this to her. I promise things will be better for Hali. Plus I think I found out the characters age's, I'll spill it later. Good day/night guys; see you later.**

* * *

**UPDATE: 1/8/2015: Alright this was easy, I found tons a mistakes towards the top and at the bottom it had some errors but not as many as the top. So from my conclusion I do a better job when I get further into the story, and a terrible one at the beginning of things. I'll work on 3 soon, I feel like theirs something I want to tel you guys... oh nvm. ;) **

**Why did I wink you ask idk. Maybe you guys should scroll a little and read my notes for some spoilers. **

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok Part 3 is finally here, First things are 1st, I FEEL like this part is somewhat unique, and almost has the feeling to part 1. **

**BTW I just found out that this chp. is very similar to the official chp. 3 or 4 when Lato was supposed to go with his Dad, I'm very sorry, there are some differences between the two, but I don't think its enough. Part 2 prob. is the main source of separating the two similar chps.**

**Furthermore here are the ages of Lato, Lila, Roga, Hali, where Bambi is now, Faline, Ronno, and Rea. (More characters are being added, and I will give there age as well. (THESE ages are estimated, not exact. One more thing, I'm not sure if I will give them exact ages.)**

**Lila, and Lato's age: about or little over two months**

**Roga: He's about a little over than 3 months, Greatmarta said he was a little older than the Lato and Lila, and I'm saying this; he hit puberty very early, but I will stall it, he will continue to have small antlers like bumps**

**Hali: about or is a little over 1 month old, she is sort of a new born.**

**Spoiler: The new character is about 4 months, it is a male, species deer. (BTW the new character is not the returning character, they're separate, but may be related I haven't decided.)**

**I will explain the age's and timeline in better detail later, for a brief description I am trying to fit this story's timeline in real life, and mixed in Disney's way. Disney messed up, and screwed up the irl deer's life cycle, and Greatmarta gave Roga antlers to early. But Disney screwed up 1st, so it gives anyone the excuse to modify the timeline of Bambi and a deer's life cycle/puberty.**

**Bambi: Is a little over 2 years old same as Faline, Rea, and Ronno. **

**Were we left off was with Bambi and his family.**

* * *

**Bambi 3 Chp.3 Part 3**

**Bambi**

**-**Bambi, and his children were still eating, he knew he had to go real soon, "I need to hurry their meal up, and get them to the lake. Faline would expect me to, before I left."

-While Lato was eating he came up with an idea; he smirks. Lato grabbed a bunch of grass into his mouth, and chewed up his food fast. He swallowed it and walked towards Lil.

Lato: "Burp! He HA!"

-Lila winced: "Eww Lato! That's gross."

-Lato kept laughing, "ha ha!"

-Lila glared at him, she couldn't let him win. Lila looked at her Dad:" Daddy, tell Lato about manners again."

-Bambi watched what happened, Bambi didn't care much. He walked over to Lila and he whispered into her ear," I have an idea, why don't you do the same? And when your ready, let it out into his face!"

-Lila (showed) was disgusted:" No, Mother said we use our manners."

-Bambi stood up staring at Lila, and thought,"She's right, what kind of Father or prince am I, if I don't show him how to act like a prince. Or buck."

-Bambi turned his head to the right, and stared at his son; Lato was eating, when Lato was tearing out a patch of grass, he caught a glimpse of his Father staring at him. Lato looked up at his Dad, wondering what his father wanted.

-Lato talked with food in his mouth: "What?"

-Bambi was disgusted by what he saw. Bambi took a step back.

-Bambi thinks: "Yuck!"

-Bambi (**talks in a firm voice**:) "Lato we don't talk with our moth full, and we don't burp in anyone's face, we also say excuse me"

-Lato just stared at his Father; thinking: "Huuuhh. Blah blah blah. Dad needs to loosen up, its prince this, manners that. He just doesn't know how to have fun, anymore."

-Bambi watched his son going back to chewing the grass.

-Bambi thinks: "Huh. He just doesn't seem to care what anyone tells him. I'm worried if he doesn't try to learn a things he won't be able to fend for himself. Huh... What time is it? Shoot! Alright I need to get them some water."

-Bambi: "Alright kids, time to go to the lake."

-Lila bit off one last patch of grass, and she followed her Dad. "Finally, I'm parched." (Lila spoke.) The 3 deer were walking on a deer path, down a hill while the trees surround them, sunlight flashing through the leaves and the wind blowing through there fur.

-Lato: "Lila what does parch mean?"

-Lila thinks: "Knows my chance to teach him something! Finally I get to big sister I've always wanted to be!"

-Lila replies: "Parch means, I'm thirsty, or I thirst." **Lila keeps talking**

-Lato thinks: "Man... She really knows a lot of big words."

-Lato looked at Lila who was still going on about explaining the word: "Know for a sentence..."

-Lato:"Ok! Enough! I get it... Forget I asked."

-Lila looked at the ground: "Oh!... Ok.."

-Bambi: "Alright kids were here. Go on, go get drink, and have some fun while your at it."

-Lato ran towards the creek and jumped in, he started splashing around in the water. Bambi was watching him. Bambi smiled at his son playing. Bambi notice Lila who was looking down at the ground, with her ears low.

-Bambi: "Lila!"

-Llila perked her ears, and turned around: "Yes Dad?"

-Bambi tilts his head: "What's wrong sweetie."

-Lila: "huh.."

-Lila: "Its Lato, I was defining a word to him, he just told me to shut my moth, in a very mean way, he just has an attitude. I guess he's upset."

-Bambi looked over at Lato, who was drinking up almost a whole cup of water within secs., "Alright I'll handle him. Know go on, and go drink some water. Then have a little bit of fun."

-Lila: "Ok Daddy."

-Bambi thinks: "Ok, Lato what am I going to with you. Huuh... Crap what time is it.!" Bambi look into the sky, and saw the sun was only a couple on mins. before he had to go.

-Bambi continues thinking: "Uggh. Like my Father said its better not to be dehydrated. I hope Faline gets here soon."

-Bambi ran down the hill, he quickly (but neatly) drank some water. Faline ran out of some bushes, she was looking around for Bambi, and the kids. She spotted Bambi by the huge lake with the waterfall.

-Faline walked down the hill shouting: "Bambi! I got the kids, go!"

-Bambi perked his ears up, and looked at Faline. He ran over to his mate.

-Bambi nuzzled Faline around her neck: Thanks darling. I'd better be off!."

-Faline thinks as she stared at Lato, who stopped drinking the water and see's a butterfly. Lato jumped through the water splashing through after the butterfly.

-Faline thinks: "This could be when Lato will make up his promise."

-Bambi was running up the hill. Faline turned around as soon as he made it to the top; shouting: "Bambi!"

-Bambi stopped, and turned around: "What is it Faline?"

-Faline: "Take Lato with you!"

-Bambi thinks: "It will be one less child for her to handle."

-Bambi looks at Lato playing near the lake in a patch of flowers chasing the butterfly.

-Bambi shouts: "Lato!"

-Lato jumps, trying to pounce on the butterfly. He fails, and lands deep in the flower patch. Lato stuck his head out of the patch, perking his ears; hearing his name.

-Lato screams: "Yes Dad?"

-Bambi: "Your coming with me on patrol!"

-When Lato heard this he became weary, he slowly walked up the hill with his ears tucked down. He pleads to his mother: "Mom please don't make me go. I don't want to go!" Lato smiles.

-Faline was not appealed: "No Lato! This will no workt on me again. You will go today! That is final."

-Lato whines: "But Mommy!"

-Faline: "No but's Lato. Your father was agonized that day, you promise him that you will make it up. And nows the day.

-Bambi chimed in: "Lato I was very sad when you lied to me, broke your promise to me. It hurt very bad son. I hope you can look into your heart, and do what's right, that's all I ask of you." Bambi was hoping for a sign of some maturity.

-Lato thinks: "I don't want to go with him. I want to stay here, and have fun. What should I do?... I got it!

-Lato stomped his feet and stood his ground shouting: "No! I won't go, and you can't make me! your not my boss!

-Faline eyes widened, and her ears were forward: "Lato" I am your Mother, I'm raising you, and your Father is to. We are your boss."

-Lato: " I don't care who you are! I wish you two weren't my parents!"

-Bambi thinks: "This is going to far, this.. "attitude" is enough!"

Bambi yells: "Lato! Don't you talk to your mother or me like that. Lets go! Now!

-Lato: "No!"

-Bambi: "Lato!"

-Lato acknowledge his Dad knowing his father was very upset. He walked up the hill, and as he got closer to his Dad who was at the top, he walked slower. He stopped, and saw his Dad very upset, frowning, and squinting at him at the same time. Lato looked right into his Dads eyes, and his Father was angrily staring back at him.

-Bambi: "I'll see if I can straighten you out." Lato gulped.

-Both deer walked into a thicker, out of Faline's sight.

* * *

**UPDATE OF 1/9/2015: Alright part 3 is all done, and this makes some of my schedule with life and this a little more free. I hope what I've done here shows I know my grammar, just terrible skills and noticing. I feel embarrassed of this, but it won't stop me and I promise to do better.**

**Note that I said I can't keep my promises, well guess what I can't keep promises that I can't keep, but improvement of writing is what I can.**

**Like always thank you.**

* * *

**Authors note: Ok Lato is in a lot of trouble, and I'm very impressed with this part. I hope I came up with a new writing style lol. If I did, and it becomes famous I'm naming it. **

**AGAIN THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MY'N THEY ARE DISNEY'S OR GREATMARTA'S! GO CHECK OUT HER STORY IF YOU STUMBLE UPON THIS CHP. GO TYPE IN BAMBI 3 THE WAY OF THE DEER. THIS IS A UNCANON STORY. **

**Alright there will be a part 4, I don't know when but soon. There maybe a part 5 having to do with Ronno, and his son, or Roga will be in part 4, and Ronno maybe briefly. I haven't wrote 4 yet so it will be awhile. If you had already reviewed PM me to.**

**I will explain the birthday's and ages later, as in more detail. Prob. in part 4. **

**I can't wait for 4! So exciting. **

* * *

**Authors Note: Here's (Not yet) Part 4, I'll tell you what and everything on what I have been doing. This 4th part has been an as* kicking in mine; I'm so sorry that I have been gone for so long, and I may have to go back on chp.6 to chp.4. I have been depressed, fixing up this freakin pain in my as*. The Depression messed me up while writing, and I have to say I put my own emotions into this. **

**If you guys see some messed up parts plz let me know, I have re-written over and over, I covered a lot of it. OH BTW I have also been playing video games a lot so theirs my own fault besides depression.**

**Ok lets clear this up I'm doing better now, grades came up-ish "he-ha". I have some great news, I have promoted two people to help with the story. Del-spooner is now my Co-author and Sky-the-white-dragon is my Beta-reader.**

**Go check their stories out, it will be very appreciated to them. To get to them change the search settings from story to writer and type their names. If you can't find them PM me for their links. (I would put that in if the Doc. manger would let me.) **

**Bad news (Not involving me.) Del-spooner had a seizure, I will not shed to much light on this much as I can, but plz go to his story and spam it up. He deserves (a lot) some attention from yous guys. Again check his stories out.  
**

**After chp.4 to the people I promise to adv. their stories, I will but this will take a while and my story will not be updated for a while. I'm sorry for the promise of chp.5-6, can't do it at the min.**

**Now you guys are all like, whats with the long Authors note, well I'm explaining the story now, so sit back and relax. Ok we left off with Bambi and Lato leaving, ya-yad-yad. So Lato is now being trained. BTW pay close attention to this chp. I have put tons of very hidden references in here, and "sneak peeks" of what you could call it to what I'm planning for the next two chps.**

**It will take a complete Genius to assume all the correct guesses, so don't put yourself down if you can't get it all. NOW onto the story!**

* * *

**UPDATE OF 1/8/2015: If you guys are reading this author note, I decided to leave it here cause I'm lazy :P. That and I wanted to tell you guys. I'm sorry for such a messy author notes, don't mean it. Part4 is not here yet like I said. I have some spoilers for you guys that I owe.**

**SPOILERS: Alright if spooner finds out about this he may kill me XD. Spooner is alright know guys, he is working on a new story. I'll be helping with it, so stay tuned. :D**

**Spoiler: This is a sad one, if you guys aren't reading our bio. plz do. Cause they tell you whats going on. k? Ok. Ummm... Oh yeah. For the sad spoiler, spooner is taking down Bambi: A life in the forest. BUT good news its not going to be gone forever. Their will be a re-do version of it :D. He felt like (somewhat of me, if you were paying attention :P) it was "rushed". In my opinion some of it was but it was still better than mine. You guys need to give him more credit than me, cause I'm a bad author. (And its the truth.) **

**Well this is it for the author note of right now. Part 3 wil be worked on, and part 4 will be a lot better. I promise that. I'm not doing an instant updates anymore, cause of my rushing and stuff... See you guys on part 3 and 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoor's Note: Well welcome to part 4 which is now Chp.4. I really didn't want to do this BUT Del-Spooner (Deluxe Pooper) inisted me to do so. I was going through a lot of depression, sorry about that I'M a thousand times better now. TRUST ME I AM! :D I'm stuck on anti-depression medication, that nut-house did help me. I've got a lot of homework now, whew. I also lost 2 of my relatives, and one of them I was very close to. I found a girl I completely fell in love with is now gone from me. BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE! (More yet to come .-.) What can I say, life is full of risk and I took one. I have to stop writing after part 5 is out, and that will be posted on this chapter. (DON'T WORRY I'LL BE HERE AND BACK TO WRITING THIS STORY AROUND SUMMER! OR I'LL BE BACK EARLY WHEN EVER I FEEL LIKE I'M READY!)**

**Back to the depression, it made writing this part very difficult but thankfully to Spooner and sky the white dragon helped me out which are NOW my co-author and Beta-reader. Spooner is Co-author and Sky is beta reader. Spooner was so mad at me for all my mistakes, he wants to "strangle" me now. (He's joking. **Whispers** I hope D:) I have a lot of Suprises for the new Chp.4, and the previous chp.4 which I really want to do is now chp.5 -_-. I will have to write a 'part 5' (Part 2) for this chp. cause this was so lonnnnngggggg.**

**I have part 5 written but will need major fixer-upper. (OHHHH SPOONER! JK! Spooner I promise to review and fix most of these apostrophes, and screw ups with their, there, and they're before having you review! I PROMISE! SCREW MY ASPERGERS!) ONE LAST THING PAY ATTENTION TO MY BIO. THAT WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON WITH PROGRESS OF ANYTHING!**

* * *

-Bambi and his son were walking away from the Lake, meanwhile Bambi was thinking, " How should I teach him a lesson. Scold him? No, that will make him hate me. What to do..."

-Lato was walking along side his Father's side, Lato stared at his father wondering what was on his mind.

-Lato thinks:" What does he have planned for me... I hope whatever it is, it won't be to bad... huh."

-Bambi talks (firmly): "Lato."

-Lato whines: "Yes F-father?"

-Bambi: "I just want to talk."

-Lato: "Talk about what!? I didn't even do anything wrong!"

-Lato mumbles: "I just didn't do want to go."

-Bambi: "Lato, their isn't a point in making excuses, when your told to do something by your Mother or I; you do it, understand?"

-Lato: "Understand what Dad!? I didn't want to go, this is a stupid idea; I don't get why I have to do this."

-Bambi was getting frustrated, he looks at his son right in the eye and yelled, "Lato enough! Ok! Everything you did back their was an excuse you pulled not to go. The words you spoke hurt your Mothers and mine own, feelings'."

-Lato mumbles: "Yeah, and I meant every word."

-Bambi:"And the reason you need to come with me is to learn what being a prince is all about." Bambi looked onwards walking a head of his son.

-Sometime went on and Bambi has been thinking of a test for his son. Bambi looked through the forest as he thought, he then spotted a small little pond with rocks sticking out on the surface.

-Bambi: "Hm. Could he jump across without making a splash... He could to easily." Bambi kept looking around until he noticed a challenge Lato needed.

-Bambi: "Ah-ha!"

-Bambi turned around: "Lato, this will be your first test. I want to see your physical ability."

-Lato:"What does_ Physical ability _mean?

-Bambi lifted an eyebrow at his son, he knew Lato was pulling a game. Bambi got snarky, "It means _I want to see how strong you are_."

-Lato gulps: "Um.. then what am I doing?"

-Bambi tossed his head pointing his snout to a hill. Lato looked to the top, in his eyes the hill got further away from him. Lato stared at his Dad and got the idea of what his father wanted. Lato decided to look at the Hill again to see if his mind was playing a trick on him; his mind wasn't. The hill is very long, sharp rocks, and very steep.

-Bambi: "I want to you to try to climb to the top, or see how far you can make it up the hill."

-Lato walked in front of his father still looking at the hill. Lato faced his father and whined, "Please Dad, I don't want to do this."

-Bambi: "Huh Lato... Just go."

-Lato: "Yess sirrr..."

-Lato walked away from his Father slowly towards the hill. Lato looked back at his Dad, Bambi tossed his head signaling Lato to start climbing. Lato set his front left leg onto the the first rock. He began to climb slowly up, Lato kept going for awhile and struggled getting further. He made it to a point where the rock in front of him was out of step height, he would have to jump to make it to the rock's edge. Lato ready himself and leaped into the air, his front two legs made it but he slipped and fell on his butt.

-Lato looked back at his Father: "Dad! I can't go up any further."

-Bambi replies: "Lato! You gave it your all, come on down."

-Lato felt embarrassed, he ran down the hill and said, "That was dumb! I don't see the reason why I needed to do that." Lato walked away (angered) from his father.

-Bambi sigh's: "Huh."

* * *

**Faline and Lila**

-Faline was just finishing up her breakfast, she chewed up her last patch of grass and walked over to her daughter. Faline asked Lila, " Sweety, what do you want to do while your Father and brother are out today?"

-Lila faced her mother, (Lila's head was bent down.) Faline noticed her daughter looking upset.

-Faline: " Whats wrong honey?"

-Lila: "I don't want to see that Howler again." Lila sheds into tears, "Mommmeeey, last night was terrifying! I couldn't sleep... I thought... I thought" **sniffles**

-Faline:" Lila you didn't see what happened last night."

-Lila: "I did see some of it."

-Faline:"H-how did you?"

-Lila:" I faked not 'seeing_' _it Mother. I didn't want you guys to worry about me, i-it's to much for me to keep inside. I need to tell you." **sniffles**

-Faline thinks: "I need to know what she saw."

-Faline nuzzled Lila: "Their, their sweetie, everything will be alright. Now what did you see?"

-Lila:"I saw Rea all beaten and bitten up, she was... hurt... and bloody. I also saw The Howler ignore Ronno and drool for Rea."

-Faline: "Ooohhh Lila... poor little girl. Its alright, I promise."

-Lila whines: "No its not..."

-Faline stopped nuzzling Lila: "Lila, huh. I need to tell you something. Something I wasn't going to tell you until you were older, but assuming your Father already told you and your brother so much about Man... Well.. here it goes. Life is full of experiences, some are bad... but others are good. Very good darling. Look here's some good things Lila."

-Lila: "Where? I don't see anything."

-Faline smiles: "Us silly! We're all here for a reason, to take care of you. Rea is still here cause she's needed for her son, and Hali. Look around you, look how happy the forest is every mourning brings new hope and joys'; remember that everyday. Look at those young birds who are learning how to fly. The mother bird is spreading her wings teaching her two young ones. There she goes Lila, and look her younglings are flying to; see how happy they are?"

-Faline looked at the waterfall crashing, making its roaring sound as it hit the surface of the water below. "Lila, look at the waterfall and listen to it then follow me when you're ready. I won't go to far."

-Faline walked up the hill and Lila followed. Lila took her mother's advice and looked back at the hill. She stared and perked her ears to listen to the falls crashing on the rocks, and the clear, blue water beneath it.

-Lila: "Hmph. I guess this is a wonderful feeling."

Lila ran after her mother, disappearing with Faline into the forest.

* * *

**Bambi and Lato**

-Bambi and his son were heading to the South-West point of the forest; Bambi has been thinking of Lato's 'attitude' for sometime, "What is wrong with my son? He's been worse than usual. Hm, maybe last night is bugging him. Huh, I don't know anything anymore..."

-Within time both deer made it to the South-West point, Bambi noticed his son wasn't around him. Bambi looked around wondering where his son went off to. A sound from a bush behind Bambi was rustling, Bambi glimpsed at the bush. Lato came out and Bambi was relived his son was fine.

-Bambi shouts: "Lato come here."

-Lato walked towards his Father: "Yes Dad?"

-Bambi: "A Father's wisdom passed to his son. Well.. Now I do the same for you." Bambi smiles.

-Bambi closes his eyes:" Look around you Lato, see everything has a purpose in life."

-Lato wasn't listening, he was looking at the Meadow watching other Fawns and animals playing.

-Lato: "Hey Dad!"

-Bambi popped an eye open: :"Y-yes Lato?"

-Lato:" Why can't we get closer?"

-Bambi: "What do you mean?"

-Lato sighes: "Huhhhh.."

-Bambi thinks: "I don't understand him, what is he really feeling; boy how history repeats itself."

-Bambi didn't know what to do, so he gave up at the min to teach Lato. He did his job and listened for danger.

* * *

**Roga**

-For sometime Roga has been hiding away from home, his hiding spot was very special to him. He had a lot of good times here; what made this place special to Roga was that his Dad would take him here to train. Roga was remembering when it was just him, his Mother, and Father.

-Roga's thought: "This is so unfair, I'm their child; she isn't! Why is that runt living with us...?

Roga had multiple thoughts running through his head at once, and the next thing he said was, "I didn't get to have a say in this, they just say yes and let her into our den, our lives! Its not fair!"

-Roga thinks: "That runt just moves in, and my Mother loves her more than me already; this is so unfair!" Roga poured into tears, "wah-huh." **sniffles** "I mean for crying out loud it was so stupid of my Mother trying to save her life! She doesn't even know that stray!"

-Roga stopped his crying, he felt enraged and hatred growing inside him. "Grraaahh. Its' all that Runts fault!" Roga's body was twitching, his eyes tightened, and his pupils shrank. Roga's suppression was the only thing holding him back at the moment but his anger eventually broke through. Roga put his down and aimed his (small) antlers down, he was ready to ram anything in his way; he charged smashing through some bushes not doing to much damage to them and hit a tree.

-Roga: "Oooffff!"

-Roga accidentally stuck his antlers deep into the tree's bark, Roga put his fours legs onto the tree to push himself off. Roga started to push his antlers out little by little, until he succeed but rolling backwards.

-Roga whines: "Ouch that hurt..."

-Roga sat himself up, and shook his head.

-Roga thinks: "I don't want to go home just yet. I'll go see Lato."

-Roga took off through the bushes going deep into the forest.

* * *

**Ronno's den**

-Rea and Hali have been sleeping for sometime, as well for Ronno in his dark corner. Rea awakes, she got up and stretched her good legs before realizing Roga was missing. Rea limped over to Ronno; she nudged him and whispered into his ear, "Ronno... psst Honey wake up."

-Ronno raised his head; blinking his eyes: "What is it Dear?"

-Rea:" Where's Roga?"

-Ronno immeditley got up, searching around the room, he knew something wasn't right. "I know where he is."

-Rea's ears perked from sensing bad vibes, she knew Ronno was worried. "Go get him, hurry!"

-Ronno: "I will, stay here."

-Ronno ran outside, he stood by the den looking around to see if Roga came back or was coming back. He stood there for a moment and then ran off passing the small pond; he ran on a head to Roga's previous direction, shouting, "Roga!" Ronno was jumping every obstacle in his path. Ronno made it to the deer trail he made for him and his son to get to their training ground.

-Ronno made it to the training grounds, he looked around for his son (shouting): "Roga!... Roga!... Roga!"

-Ronno thinks:" I need to find him, I swear if the Howler... aahhhh!"

-Ronno smelt the air, he didn't pick any scent except for his son; he followed it taking off deep into the forest."

* * *

**Faline and Lila**

-Lila and Faline were walking through the forest meanwhile Lila was thinking, "I wonder where my mother is taking me, maybe I should ask her where we are going."

-Lila: "Mother?"

-Faline: "Yes Lila?"

-Lila:" Where are we going?"

-Faline smiles: "I know someone who you may find very enjoyable."

-Lila tilts her head:" Who is it?"

-Faline: You'll have to find out. We're almost there."

-Lila kept wondering were her mother was taking her, who she was taking her to. Lila gazed around the forest noticing their weren't many oak trees, a lot more pine trees were around this part of the forest; this was telling her she had never been to this side of the forest.

-Lila was disrupt from her astonishment by a stream she walked into, Lila stop to see what she had stepped in. After realizing what she was in she notice 3 catfish circling each other. Their was a big one, and two smaller ones.

-Lila thinks: "Mhm. A family, a mother and two young ones. They look happy, they're lucky they don't have to fear death."

-Faline shouts: "Lila! Come on, it's just over here."

-Faline grabbed the bushes infront of her with her mouth, she pulled back revealing a beautiful place with lushes green grass, pine trees in the center. The place also had a cave surround with rocks and grass mixed in. (The grass was on top of the rock, and rocks where underneath the soil.)

-Lila widened her eyes out of curiosity Lila asked, " Mother, what is this place?"

-Faline kept smiling: "This is my friend's home, she has a little girl just about your age. I thought you would like to meet her, and have a gal friend besides two males."

-Lila didn't mind for Lato and Roga's company, but she like the idea a little, "Alright Mom, I'll give it a try."

-Faline: "Good! I'm happy to hear you'll give her a chance. Now stay here, I'll see if they're home."

-Lila watched her mother walk out of the bushes cautiously, Faline was alerted looking every direction taking small steps getting closer to the cave.

-Faline (thinks): "I need to stay quiet, if the Howler is here... It already.." Faline shakes (side to side) her head, "got them."

-Faline was right beneath the cave. She walked up the hill and stared into the darkness of the cave,she couldn't smell, see, or hear anything. Faline called for her friend hoping she would get a reply. Faline heard hoof steps echoing throughout the cave, she readied herself to flee until a female adolescence walked out of the cave. The adolescence was just about the same size of Faline, she was a little off Faline's top; the Doe is also dark brown.

-Faline: "Whew."

-Lila noticed her mother chatting with the each other. Lila perked one of her ears to hear what the two doe's were saying.

-Faline: "Have you heard of the Howler Dear?"

-Adolescence doe: "Oh yes. Its a shame we have a new predator around. I wanted my little Fawn to have a peaceful life, besides man being in the forest. Worse as things are, things become worse."

-Faline nods her head, "Yes, yes. I know."

-Adolescence doe: "Are you alone Faline?"

-Faline: "Uh-no. I brought one of my children."

-Doe: "Which one? Is it your daughter or son? My little girl would play with either one."

-Faline: "My daughter. Bambi has taken my son out on patrol."

-The Doe smiles: "Aahh! So the Great Prince has taken the Young Prince out on patrol. Looks like the young prince will learn the ways of life, and survival within the forest."

-Faline thought how Bambi and Lato were getting along. Faline imagined her son making tons of disasters for her mate.

-Faline thinks: "Maybeee... this wasn't... a good idea, oh boy I'll be dealing with an angry mate and troubled son when I get home."

-The Doe (curiously) screams: "Faline!? Faline!?"

-Faline stepped back a little, shaking her head: "Heh! He-ha.. Sorry about that."

-Lucy: "Its alright sweetie; He-ha. You call your child and, I'll call mine."

-Faline turned around and begins to shout, "L-" before she could finish Lila came running out of the bushes arriving at her Mother's front legs.

-Faline smiles: "Maybe I shouldn't have let your Dad teach you how to in-height your senses."

-Lila (giggles): "He-ha."

-Faline: "Mhmmm."

-Faline: "Lila this is my friend Lucy."

-Lucy (Doe): Nice to meet you Lila, I heard you came over to meet my daughter."

-Lila: "Y-yes, I guess."

-Lucy smiles: "Mhm. Fawn come out here darling, we have visitors."

-A little light brown fawn came out of the the cave. Her eyes were barley opened, she yawned as she walked outside. The fawn twitches her head from the sunlight in her eyes. Lila notice she wasn't use to the light level yet. Lila determined the age of the young Fawn, she was a few weeks younger than herself.

-Fawn (speaks): "Yes Mama?"

-Lucy: "We have company."

-The Fawn walked up to the side of her mother; Lucy nuzzled the young Fawn, "Oh my young little Fawn, how are you doing this morning?"

-Fawn: "I'm doing fine Mama."

-Lucy: "That's great, and Fawn we have company."

-The Fawn looked at the older Doe (Faline), then at Lila.

-Lucy: "This is Faline, and her daughter Lila."

-The Fawn smiled and shouts: "Oh boy! A new friend."

-Fawn tackled Lila and both deer rolled down the hill; Lila got up and glared at Fawn, she was not pleased by the unexpected tackle.

-Fawn got up: "He-ha!"

-Faline and Lucy watched the young doe's playing it's made them really happy. Laughs: "mm-hm."

-Lila thinks: "Mmmmmm. My Mothers laughing... I guess it was just a joke... Huh.. Its not worth getting upset about.. I guess."

-Lucy crys out: "Fawn! Please stay near by! I don't want you out of my sight or scent."

-Fawn: "Yes Mama!"

-Faline shouts: "Lila you to."

-Lila: "Ok!"

-Lila and fawn walked away from the den, meanwhile Lila was thinking on a conversation to start with. (Lila) "What should I talk about... Well she is called Fawn a lot, maybe I should ask her why she's named Fawn. That's a good way to to start a conversation with her, I'll get to know her a little bit more."

-Lila was walking right beside Fawn, Lila stared at Fawn. Lila noticed Fawn's body language, she was nervous but dieing to play.

-Lila: "Fawn?"

-Fawn replies: "Yes?"

\- Why did your mother name you Fawn?"

-Fawn: "Actually my name is Elaine."

-Lila: "That's a beautiful name... but why does your mother call you Fawn?"

-Elaine (Fawn): "Cause my Dad use to call me that."

-Lila saw Elaine was very upset: "Whats with the long face?"

-Elaine (Fawn): "He left us. He 'figured' it wasn't right for a buck to raise a child."

-Lila frowns: "I'... I'm sorry I asked."

-Elaine: " It's alright, you didn't know Lila. Huh... I-I don't want to talk about it anymore."

-Lila: "Alright then, I understand Elaine."

-Elaine: "Actually I prefer Fawn."

-Sometime past since the two last spoke, Elaine knew they were coming onto her favorite playing grounds. "Hey Lila!"

-Lila: "Yeah Fawn?"

-Elaine: "I want to show you my favorite playing spot."

-Lila: "Where is it?"

-Elaine: "Right here."

-Lila gazed at her surroundings, she saw how 'gold' everything looked through the rays of the sun glimmering through the trees. The water (lake) was shining gold, the grass was a beautiful shining yellow color.

-Lila: "I've never seen anything like this around the forest before. What is this place?"

-Elaine: "Somebody special to me told me that these kind of places are very rare to come by."

-Lila assumed it was Elaine's Father, but she didn't ask Elaine about it. Elaine watched waiting for Lila to gaze around the place some more, and when Lila did Elaine tackled her. Lila's playful side kicked in, and both deer pretend to fight like grown bucks.

* * *

**Bambi, Lato, and Roga**

-By the time Roga showed up noon was upon the forest. Roga noticed Bambi was walking towards him, Roga assumed Bambi was doing something with Lato. That meant to Roga Bambi wouldn't want him to interfere. Roga jumped into the bushes right as Bambi came walking by. Bambi peeked an eye out. He saw leaves scattered everywhere.

-Bambi's thought: "Hm, Must be a rabbit."

-Roga whispers: "Oh come on, he thought I was a rabbit. How disrespectful. I made those leaves scatter farther out than a rabbit could. Oh how do I hate rabbits, even if their not around me they haunt me."

-Roga perked his ears up:" What the? They stopped moving... whats going on?"

-Roga peeked his eyes out out of the bush a bit, he saw Bambi was standing still on top of a cliff with Lato next to his left legs.

-Bambi thinks: "What should I teach him?"

-Lato looked at his father, he could tell his Dad was thinking, but he couldn't tell what his thought was. Bambi just stood there, letting the wind breezing through his hair without flinching.

-Bambi: "Now Lato the senses..." (Voice gets quiet) Lato heard familiar voices from behind him. Lato turned around and saw his four best friends Jumper, Fluffy, Milly, and Topsy. The four of them seemed to be racing each other. Lato watched the four of them jumping from log into a bush screaming, " You can't beat me." "Yes I will!"

-Lato looked back his Dad, he was still talking, " When you get acquainted with your surroundings, you can feel..."

-Lato interrupts: "Dad!"

-Bambi: "Uh-what is it Lato?"

-Lato: "I-uh just saw my friends, and well... I want to know if I can go play with them?"

-Bambi thinks: "How should I tell him no? Yell at him? No he's already in trouble, and he'll think I hate him. Should I ignore him? No he'll ask it again. I need to be nice with him best I can."

-Bambi speaks: "Son. Please listen to me, you need to learn this; its for your safety and survival."

-Bambi then smirked: "Don't you want to be strong as your Father?"

-Lato just kept looking at the bushes tussling and his friends screaming: "You can't beat me!" (Sound fades away)

-Bambi sighed: "Huh."

-Bambi whines: "Lato."

-Lato: "O-k." Bambi went back to explaining the senses, "Alright."

Lato thinks: "I don't want to be a prince. Its just taking up my time to play with my friends, and whats the point anyways. The Howler could just kill them any minute."

-Lato heard his father talking: "As I was saying when you calm yourself, and become part of your surroundings; you can feel, hear, taste, and see them. Now let me teach you one sense at a time."

-Bambi walked forward, he closed his eyes: " Lato do what I do, and hear the forest."

-Lato's thought: "This is pointless, but might as well try." He glared at his Dad, and mutters, "Got nothing better to do."

-Lato stood up, sticking out his chest, and perked his ears. He heard a weird buzzing sound. He focused on where the sound was coming from. Lato opened his eyes, and gazed around, he focused back on the sound and heard it to his right above him. Lato dashed his eyes and found a bee hive above him. Lato looked at his Dad again, he was still talking.

-Bambi:"Now Lato."

-Lato looked back at the hive, something inside him wanted to mess with the bee's hive. Lato jumped up, he missed it. He tried again, and got a little further. Lato jumped again, he almost had it in his grasp. Lato jumped reaching the stem of the hive. Bambi felt vibrations through his hooves, he turned around and saw his son about to cut the stem of a bee hive.

-Bambi: "Lato! NO!"

-Lato finally cut it with his teeth. The hive fell hitting Bambi and slide off him; the hive hit the ground. A swarm of bees came out, pointing their stingers towards Bambi. Bambi was stunned, the only thing he moved was his throat with a gulp. The bees' stung Bambi on his lower back to his butt.

-Bambi closed his eyes from the pain and screams, "Ooooowww aaahhwhhoo."

-Lato: "Ha-ha-ha!"

-Roga: "Ow! Thats gotta hurt."

-Bambi opened up his eyes and saw stingers from his lower back to his butt. Bambi saw his son on his back laughing kicking his legs up and down.

-Bambi glares (screams): "Lato! This isn't funny!"

-Bambi growls: "Stay here! You're in so much trouble!" Bambi walked away limping on his back leg, "Ouch. Ouch. OUCH!"

-Bambi walked through the bushes near Roga. Roga jumped out of the way to avoid being stepped on. Bambi arrived in a short grassy area, surround by trees. The grass was shorter than usual, but Bambi didn't seem to notice. Bambi pulled the stingers out, "ouch! I can't tell if this is worse than the porcupine. At least no one can see me this time."

-Bambi was wrong, a shadowy figure of a male deer was in the shades of the trees. Bambi felt a presence around him, he looked around to find the _presence._The male deer was surprised, he took a few steps back to ensure Bambi didn't see him.

-_Shadow deer: _"Heh. Good job; I'm proud of you.."

-The buck vanished into the forest. Bambi didn't feel the presence around him anymore but he kept looking around and still saw nothing.

\- Bambi shook his head (side to side): " Huh, I'm just embarrassed; Don't worry no one can see me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, I know their are a lot of questions going on through your mind. Who's Shadow Deer? Why did you stop right here? What do you mean by how history repeats itself? I'll answer 2 of those questions (If anymore concern you plz send me a PM, I'll see if I can answer it, or give a hint.) Alright Shadow Deer Nope won't tell :)! Why did I stop here? Yet again it was very long. what do I mean by how history repeats itself? That was a tribute to Bambi and his Father of the mid-sequel Bambi II, when Bambi was asking his Dad to play with the the other deer.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT PART OF THE MOVIE OR DO I INTEND TO CHANGE OR WHATEVER TO MINE OR WHOEVERS' LIKING! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER FROM .GREATMARTA'S FANFIC OR DISNEY MOVIES! (THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN IS ELAINE AND LUCY WHICH I MADE, AND THIS IS MY FANDOM OF GREATMARTA'S FANDOM.)**

**An apology, I'm sorry to people who don't like Lila seeing the Howler to Greatmarta's fanfic of chp.9 THAT was a HUGE MISTAKE ON ME AND MINE ONLY, part. Like I said I was depressed and I didn't want to change the whole story when I realized that; I did research on Greatmarta's fanfic. to edit that to wherever I could fit it. I'll see you guys soon.**

* * *

**Authors note: Wow I can't believe it! This is out, I thought it would never be released! I've got good news for everyone! I've got a new account, pm me for the link. I'll be writing on that for new stories where ever and when ever. Another thing is I figured out why I've got so many mistakes. It's cause I'm lazy. You see when I write I like to get done with iit instead of making sure it's ready. This better than the other ones I should say so myself, cause I made sure this time it was ok, not perfect but O.K. :) I did a lot on my own this time, and re-arranged sentences, cut ones out, or shorten them. I'm just lazy and want to rush my work. Sorry guys, I'll work on my patience skill better. ;)**

**PART 2**

* * *

**Lato and****Roga**

-Roga watched Bambi leave the area, he waited until Bambi was out of sight in the bushes. Roga then looked at Lato for the time being, Lato was sitting on a rock near the edge of the cliff staring into the sun. Roga looked at Lato's face, Lato was frowning, eyes down (covering up most of his pupils) and his ears lowered. Lato pouted as he stood up and walked off the rock. (Frowning.)

-Roga thinks: "Man he looks really down….." Roga squints, "Heh-ha. I should cheer him up, and I have just the idea!"

-Roga bent down on his four legs waiting for Lato to get closer. Lato came towards Roga's bush and Roga jumped onto Lato. Both deer rolled over and Roga pinned Lato to the ground.

-Lato winced: "Ooohh."

-Roga smirks: "Gotcha ya! He-he!" Roga walked back off of Lato.

-Lato stood up: "He..he. Hey… Roga, (**gulps**) how-hows it going?"

-Roga looks at the ground: "Not very well either."

-Lato: "Either? How l-long were you here?"

-Roga grins: "Um.. Yea! I saw everything."

-Lato frowns: "Oh… alright then..."

-Roga: "Listen man, if you want your Father to be pleased with you, you're going to need to show him…. some kind of skill!"

-Lato: "Skill?"

-Roga smilies: "Yea. Skill! You're going to need to amaze him."

-Lato: "What can I do? My Father hates me, and my Mother…. is mad with me.

-Roga grins, darting his eyes left and right: "He whispers, I know what you could do.

-Lato smiles: "What is it?"

-Roga: "Ok it is..."

-Roga was interrupted while Bambi came walking out of the bushes, looking back at the grassy plain. "I feel that presence again. Hhmmm. Its' not man or the Howler. I must be still paranoid."

-Roga ran and jumped into the bush: "Yikes!" He raised his ears to hear what was going on.

-Bambi turned his head towards his son: "Lato time to go. You're going home so your mother can deal with you."

-Lato gulps and thinks: "Not Mom..."

-Bambi started walking back to the den, Lato ran to catch up with his Dad. Roga ran through the bushes carefully, he didn't want Bambi to think he was a predator or know he was following them.

-Roga whispers: "Psst. Lato"

-Lato stopped and raised his right ear up leaning into the bush. "Yeah? What is it?"

-Roga: "Ok. Here's the plan."

-Bambi stopped, he heard a familiar voice that wasn't his son's. Bambi raised an eyebrow and shouts, "Come out Roga, I can hear you."

-Roga obliged and walked out slowly with a nervous smile: "He.. he, hi…." **gulp "Lato's Dad…."

-Bambi turns around: "Why are you here?"

-Roga: "Um…. ah.."

-Ronno walked out of the bushes behind Roga and Lato, "yes son why don't you tell us, I like to know as well."

-Roga's voiced squeaks: " Daaadd."

-Ronno grumbles: You're in a lot of trouble son."

-Bambi thinks (while Ronno talks.): "Huh… Look at this, Ronno's and my son, both introuble; this looks great on us males. Oh boy….. Faline will laugh at me…. Uggh,"

-Roga: "I'm… uhhh. Out here for…. uh. You see…. I left home for…. Uuuhh."

-Bambi looked up at the sky, it was evening. Bambi stared back at Ronno, Bambi could tell Ronno was getting fed up.

-Ronno growls: "Roga! I want an answer. Stop trying to make up a story."

-Bambi interrupts: "Ronno calm down. It's getting late, sundown is near and night will fall soon. Your son is getting a bit scared, just calm down and talk with him later."

-Ronno looked to the sky and knew he needed to go.

Ronno: "Roga. Lets go."

-Bambi: "Lato. Same here."

-Lato walked behind his Father, looking back at Roga. (Ears down.): "Bye Roga."

-Roga whimpers: "See you later Lato."

-Bambi: "Lato, it'll be sundown by the time we're home."

-Both families left into the tree's not able to see each other.

* * *

**Faline, Lila, Lucy and Elaine**

-Faline and Lucy caught up with each other lives, Faline checked the sky to see what time it was, she saw sundown was approaching.

-Faline: "Lucy, It's time for us to go. Sundown is here and you know…."

Lucy: "Oh it is almost sundown! Yes, yes. You need to go and get home safely."

-Lucy and Faline called their kids': "Fawn! Lila!"

-The two young doe's heard their mothers'.

-Lila: "Sorry Fawn, I need to go home."

-Elaine: "Race ya!" Fawn dashed into the bushes before Lila could get the chance.

-Lila" "Hey! No fair! Get back here!" Lila ran into the bushes.

-Lila sprinted after her, dodging branches and logs over the ground. Lila noticed Elaine was faster than her, but Elaine's endurance was a little weaker than her own; Elaine was slowing down.

-Lila thinks: "This is my chance!."

-Lila picked her speed up, it wasn't enough to out run Elaine, but she knew she could out run her.

Lila spotted a short cut, then she saw a low branch in front of her eyes. Lila squatted quickly and lunged herself over the branch, she caught up with Elaine. Both deer splashed through a creek heading onwards to the_ 'finish line'._

-Lila thinks: "Ok. We're almost there. Oh boy am I getting tired but so is she. Huh! A log! If I jump this right, I should..."

-Lila jumped over the log, hoping she wouldn't exhaust herself to much. Elaine saw in the corner of her that Lila found a shortcut. (Again.)

Elaine dashed herself to the left, jumping with Lila over the log. Lila successfully made it over and Elaine stumbled on top of the log; Lila took the lead. Elaine regained her balance and took off, she was catching up with Lila but slowing down to the same speed as Lila.

-Lila saw Elaine's cave, she knew she was about to win.

-Lila thinks: "On five, I need to jump! Five… four.. three.. two.. one!"

-Both doe's jumped out of the bushes and landed. Lila won by her two front legs.

-Lila jumped around, chanting: "Yes! I did it!"

-Elaine was panting heavily, she noticed Lila wasn't as tired as herself.

-Elaine: 'L-Lila. He-huh."

-Lila looked at Elaine: "Yea?"

-Elaine smiled: "Good game! Huu-hah!"

-Lila: "Thanks, you to."

-Faline smiles and walked over to her daughter: "Mhm. Looks like you two had a lot of fun."

-Lila nods her head up and down, "Yea! We did we had a…"

Elaine jumps in front of Lila: "A RACE!"

Lila glared at Elaine, Lila walked around her speaking to her Mother: "back to here."

Faline smiles (again): "I see, well it's time to go darling."

Lila: "Ok Mother."

Lila turned around:" Bye Fawn."

Elaine: "Bye Lila."

Lucy walked over to Faline asking her, "Hm the kids really like each other… You think we should let them see each other regularly?"

Faline: "Yes, sure."

Lucy: "How about tomorrow at the meadow?"

Faline: "The meadow? Uh.. I need to ask Bambi."

Elaine pranced screaming, "Yayyyy!"

Faline:"Well.. we need to be on our way."

Lucy: "We'll see you soon then I suppose."

Faline walks with Lila into the sunset and smirks, "Now Lila, tell me about this race."

* * *

**Bambi and Lato**

Bambi and Lato were walking home, with Bambi leading the way; since then Lato has been thinking of his actions. Lato watched the sun set and thought, "What should I do? My Father hates me." **sniffles** " Should I apologize? For what I didn't do anything." "Huh…"

Lato looked at his Father, Bambi looked angered, confused and upset all at once.

Lato stutters: "D-dad?"

Bambi looks behind him, replying with a deep tone, "Yes son?"

Lato took a deep breath in and let it out as he spoke, "I'm sorry…."

Bambi turns his head back, facing his front and sighes, "Son… I'm very displeased with your behavior. You don't listen to anyone, you hurt your mother's feelings and mine. You also laughed at me when you dumped a beehive on me. That hurt me when you laughed and it was humiliating."

Lato chuckles under his breath, "He-ha."

Bambi: "I don't understand why you don't want to learn something very unique."

Lato shouts: "Why do I have to?"

Bambi: "Because you're a prince. Someday you will protect and rule the forest." (While Bambi talked, Lato mocked him.)

Bambi thinks: "Maybe, but I should wait. They're both not ready. Yet.. Lila is closer."

Bambi speaks: Son, I love you.. just… huh. You need to stop acting up, I need to prepare you for survival and ruling the forest."

Lato thinks: "Blah blah blah blah! It's not fair, all he cares about is me becoming a Prince and ruling this place."

Bambi slightly tilts his head towards Lato's direction and frowns: "I'm sorry son…. you had to see such a terrifying thing last night… at such a very young age."

Lato stopped mocking his Father and thought, "Wow.. I thought he only cared about me ruling his forest…."

Bambi: "But! This is a another reason why you must learn these skills."

Lato: "Uggh."

Lato thinks: "Oops."

Bambi stopped, he turned facing his son: "What was that for?"

Lato took the oppurtunity to tell his Father what he thought, Uuhh..uh." **A-hem** "D-dad… I feel like all you care about is prince this and prince that.. You don't let me have any fun, you don't let me who I am."

Bambi thinks: "He's just a boy… He didn't say it really mean but I remeber how things were with my Father."

Bambi speaks: "Son. I'm just trying to teach you for your saftey."

Lato cries and screams, "I don't care!"

Lato whines: 'What if one of my friends were killed!?"

Bambi stutters: "Lato… I didn't mean.. I wasn't trying to…"

Lato screams: "You only care about your forest and not me!"

Bambi shouts: "Lato! Enough!"

Bambi softens his voice, "I try my best son to care for you and this forest, and your friends."

Bambi: "Lato… just.. walk in front of me. You really know how to hurt someone's feelings don't you."

Lato sniffled and walked in front of his Father with tears dripping down from his eyes. Sometime went on and both made it home, Faline walked out of the thicket seeing her son crying; Faline watched Lato walk by her with his eyes very wet and moist. She ran over to her mate to talk with him.

Lato walked inside the thicket, Lila was curled up and sleeping until her ears perked hearing her brother. She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head.

Lila: "Lato are you ok?"

Lato glares at her for a moment, he didn't say a word to her and walked over to the corner of the thicket and laid down a lone.

Lila thinks: "Poor Lato…. I wonder what happened?"

* * *

**Faline and Bambi**

Faline: "Bambi what happened?"

Bambi walked by Faline slowly: "Lato is what happened."

Faline: "What do you mean?"

Bambi: "I don't know, I can't tell how I feel or how he feels. I'm angry with him for Today and yet, I feel so bad for him cause of last night."

Faline whispers: "Last night…" "Bambi."

Bambi: "Yes Faline?"

Faline: "Same with Lila."

Bambi: "That Howler is not just messing with my forest but with everyone's lives."

Faline: "Did anything happen after this mournings incident."

Bambi: "Yeah, he back talked more, insulted me for how I raise him, protecting this forest and he dropped a beehive on me."

Faline raises an eyebrow: "A beehive!?"

Bambi blushes: "He-ha…"

Faline smiles at him.

Bambi: "A-hem."

Faline walks up to her mate: "Should we punish him?"

Bambi: "No. He thinks we hate him, if we do that he'll hate us more. One of us should talk with him in the mourning. I'll-."

Faline interrupts: "I'll do it."

Bambi stares at her: "Well alright then."

Faline smirks at her mate, "Alright then… I'll go check on him."

Faline walked to den, she looked back: "Bambi! You coming in?"

Bambi: "Go on in, I'll be out here for a while."

Faline: "Ok!"

Faline walks through the bushes disappearing out of Bambi's sight. Faline checked on her son, she saw him sound asleep; Faline didn't bother him, she laid down beside him and wrapped him up in her pelt. Lila watched her mother wrapping him around her neck, Lila walked over and laid in between her mother and brother. Lila closed her eye, hoping that Lato will have a better day.

* * *

**Ronno and Roga**

Ronno and Roga were nearly home, nightfall had hit; the moon was 3 qts. full.

Ronno wondered: "Why did he leave home like this? How should I bring it up to him? So many questions!"

Ronno (talks): "Huh... Son. Why did you run off?"

Roga: "Cause. I don't like that new doe! She almost got my Mother killed."

Ronno: "Huh… Roga. I understand that, but that didn't give you a good reason to run off by yourself. Your Mother choose to save her, I wish she hadn't. But I must give her credit for her bravery."

Roga shouts: "You should have given her to the prince then!"

Ronno growls: "Roga watch your mouth."

Roga mumbles: " I don't care…"

Ronno: "Roggaa!"

Roga: "Uuh.. uh sorry Dad!"

Ronno: " You better be. Hali is acquainted with us now. It would be wrong to give her away so suddenly and quickly for nothing especially. I will worry for you only, and only her if I must."

Roga squinted and tossed his head to the right: "Oh alright."

Time went on and Ronno's den was in front of them. A howl was heard as they approached the den.

Howler: "Aaawwhooo!"

Ronno: "Roga! Run!"

The Howler jumped out of the bush right in front of Roga.

Roga shook: "Aaahhh! Dad!"

Ronno: "Roga get out of the way!"

Roga turned around and ran for it. The howler tried to jump on him but missed. Then Ronno game charging in hitting the Howler with his antlers into a tree. Roga safley made it into the den.

The Howler stood up on all fours, "Gggrr". The Howler jumped into the air landing on Ronno's back. The Howler dug his claws into Ronno, blood dripped out of Ronno's body.

Ronno: "Aaahhhh!"

The Howler bit his teeth into Ronno's neck, trying to squeeze to suffocate him to death. Ronno kicked his legs back and forth to loosen the howler's grip. The Howler's grip eventually loosened and Ronno threw his back forward throwing the Howler towards the ground.

The Howler was hungry and had enough of this fight, he was compleley feral and couldn't think for an apporiate move. All on his mind was food.

The Howler drooled: "Grrrr."

The Howler charged at Ronno, Ronno knew The Howler try to attempt the same move. Ronno lowered his antlers and charged, The Howler jumped but Ronno countered and got The Howler between his antlers and threw him. The Howler went a short distance and rolled after he hit the ground, he rolled into a boulder.

The Howler got up and snarked his jaws, "Gggrrrowww!"

Both animals walked slowly in circle staring each other in the eyes. Ronno noticed The Howler's wounds were all gone.

Ronno: "Hmm."

The Howler charged Ronno and swiped him in the face.

Ronno: "Aaahhh!"

Ronno couldn't see the wound but he had four claw marks under this left eye, he did notice the blood dripping from under his snout.

Ronno leaned his head down and lunged his body forward while swinging his antlers left and right; The Howler dodge each of Ronno's attacks. The Howler noticed something, he dashed to by Ronno; Ronno charged after The Howler.

The Howler jumped onto a rock, and pounced on Ronno's head. Ronno shook his head to weaken the Howler's grip. (Again.) Ronno threw his head to the right and tossed The Howler off into a tree branch.

The branch pierced right through The Howler's stomach region, Ronno stared for a moment at The Howler (struggling) bleeding to death.

The Howler whimpers: "Mmmmphhphhmph."

Ronno stared at the dieing Howler, he pity it, "I'm sorry, it was either me or you." Ronno walked away towards his Den.

Ronno walked inside, they saw Ronno's body figure in the moonlight. Rea and the other two fawns couldn't see Ronno's wounds, for they only had the moonlight.

Rea: "Ronno! Oh my gosh! Are you-"

Ronno: "I'm fine."

Hali walked over to Ronno, she was crying tears of joy to see her foster Father alive.

Hali whimpers: "Daddy."

Ronno walked away ignoring her. Hali ran in front of him whimpering, "Daddy."

Ronno: "Huh."

Ronno decided to nuzzle her, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Roga whines: "Dad! I'm so sorry,"

Ronno: "Roga, It's okay, I'm alright, everyone please go to sleep. The Howler's dead this time."

Rea and the fawns stared at Ronno as he laid down in a dark corner of the den. He looked soulless and didn't even look alright through them.

Rea thinks: "Oh poor Ronno…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh no! How could you've done this! It was the predator! You runined the story! NO! I won't follow'read it anymore! Keep your panties and boxers on guys and gals. ;)**

**Chp.5... wloevs dnot hnut aonle**

**Did I mess that up? ;)**

**Don't forget to Review. I want to hear your thoughts. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I deicded to release chp.5 with the title name, cause I couldn't plan somethings and that's to much detail to talk about but here it is. Btw remember wloevs dnot hnut aonle? If you dcieded to even try, I re-arranged the words and left the first and last letters in the place to hopeuflly let your mind pick up the word. (Did you know for most people, if the first and last letter word remains in place you can memorize the word without the whole thing spelt right?) wloevs dnot hnut aonle is the title of this chp. ;)**

_Bambi 3 chp.5_

_**Wolves don't hunt alone**_

* * *

_**Bambi's mind**_

Bambi was standing outside above his den looking at the sunset beyond the hills, as with the light fading slowly off the trees beneath him.

"What have I done to him? Is it true? Do I care for the forest more than my own son? I did feel the same way about my own father back then…."

"Huh… My son must hate me… I've done everything I could to care for and protect him, as for my forest. Maybe it was to early for me to be twitterpated. My Dad is older than most deer in the forest… Maybe he waited to fall in love…"

"Rrrrroowwoo!" Bambi squinted, "I need to get back inside."

* * *

**The next mourning**

Faline: "Good mourning!"

Bambi jumped, "Ah!"

Faline smilies, "Mmph, I want to talk with you outside, Bambi."

Bambi: "Um, sure."

Both deer walked outside. (While Lato and Lila still asleep.)

Faline: "I wanted to tell you this yesterday, but I didn't want to tell you at the time since you were so upset."

Bambi: "Oh! It's fine Faline, what do you want to say?"

"I took Lila to see an old childhood friend of mine, she met her daughter and they asked us to to meet them at the Meadow."

Bambi: "The Meadow!"

Faline: "Bambi… we can't stay here all day."

Bambi: "_The glades isn't a safe place to be and there would be a lot of animals at The Meadow, The Howler wouldn't dare hunt alone against a lot of bucks. The Howler would have to be desperate. But man… A greater threat that no one has seen, and if anyone did they would have been killed. There hasn't been any signs of them though… _

Faline: "So Bambi?"

Bambi: "Sure, but we can't stay there to long. I'll walk you and the kids down then I'll be doing my mourning duties and after that I will rejoin you and the kids."

Faline walks up and kisses her mate, "I love you Bambi."

_**Bambi blushed.**_

Faline: "Heha. I always make you wobbly don't I?

Bambi shakes his head, "He-ha…. I guess so…" (He smiles.)

Faline smiled and walked to the den, "Oh Bambi. Mhm"

* * *

**The Den**

Faline talks in a charm voice, "Wake up kids! Lato, Lila!"

Lila: "Aauuhu… What Mom?"

"We're going to the Meadow."

Lila's ears perked, "What?"

(Lato wakes up.) "What's going on?"

Faline smilies, "Good mourning sunshine!"

"G-good mourning mother. (Lato mutters.)

Faline: "Come on, let's go."

Lato: "Go where?"

Lila: "To the Meadow Lato."

Lato: "Oh…... Am I going to be in trouble though?"

Faline: "I'll talk to you later sweetie, but it's time to go.

* * *

**The Meadow**

Bambi: "Let me go out first, Faline you stay near the kids."

Faline: "Be careful, get behind me kids."

Lato: "Mom why are we hiding?"

Lila: "So we don't get into danger Lato. It's-"

Faline: "Dangerous Lato, out in the meadow there's no bushes or tree's to hide behind from him..."

Bambi cautiously walked out into the open field. Bambi stopped and listened for any near by sounds, then a tall patch of grass was rustling. Something was moving fast towards him, Bambi crouched and a male deer jumped out of the grass shouting, "Out of my way."

Bambi: "Whew, alright Faline, you guys can come out now."

Faline watched her kids fralic out into the meadow happily. Faline walked over to her mate, "Please Bambi, stay safe."

Bambi: "You to."

Lila came skipping over, "Bye Dad!"

Lato mumbles, "Bye…"

Faline: "Alright kids, let's go find.."

"Faline! Over here!

Faline: "There you're, we were about to search for you two."

Fawn: "Hey there Lila!"

"Hey Fawn."

Fawn: "Who's this?

Lila: "This is my brother Lato."

Fawn smiled and approached Lato, "Hello there Lato."

Lato walked back, _**gulps** _"Hey, Hel-hello.. He-ha."

Fawn: "Heha. Your brother is funny."

Lila eyes widen, "Um ok… What do you want to do?"

Fawn: "This way, follow me. Lato follow us."

Faline: "Lato needs to stay here with me right now, he'll play with you girls later."

_**Lato gulps.** (Again.)_

* * *

**Bambi**

"Alright, I need to check up on Ronno and his family. I should have done that yesterday but Lato… huh... he was just Lato."

Bambi walked up to Ronno's den entrance, "Hello?"

Ronno appeared out of the darkness, "Why are you here?"

Bambi: "I want to make sure Rea was alright."

Ronno: "Huh… Bambi.. Come with me."

Ronno walked out further into the sunlight and Bambi noticed Ronno's wounds, "Ronno."

Ronno: "What?"

Bambi: Your wounds."

Ronno (talks in a deep voice): "That's why I said follow me. All your questions will be answered. Both deer didn't walk far from the den. "There. Look."

Bambi stopped and frozed as he gazed at what was before his eyes, "Y-you killed the Howler..?

Ronno: "Look closely… If you notice these are fresh wounds."

Bambi stood in place continuing looking at the Howler's body, he was puzzled. "What are you saying?"

Ronno: "This isn't The Howler that attacked Rea."

Bambi: "What? So you're saying this is a different one!?"

Ronno: "Yes and there may be more."

Bambi: "How many then!?"

Ronno: "Who knows, Howlers don't usually hunt by themselves.

Bambi's eyes widened, "Tell me everything you know! I need to know."

* * *

**Author's note: I will try to make only a part 2, I'll have to see how far this goes though. Stay tune for part 2 of wolves don't hunt alone, prepare to meet two new characters and a nice bunch of returning characters. ;)**

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome to part 2 of chp.5! Here there are quite a few secrets within this chp. and they're very obvious to see. You could say you'll be reading them quite soon. ;) **

* * *

**Bambi 3 Chp.5 Part 2**

"Let's go boys, it's time for the hunt."

* * *

"We'll find him, don't worry. Listen up! One of our own went off Hunting last night to avenge my wounded son, he has not returned. I want you to check that deer's den, if you see him bring him back, and if that deer is alive…. Kill him. Now for you and your group, go to the meadow."

"BUT Father!"

"No buts, do as you're told, killing one animal won't feed the pack."

"Alright… Dad…

* * *

**Ronno's den**

Ronno: "Bambi, I will tell you what I do know, quickly, that Howler knew where I lived, so I must move my family out soon."

Bambi: "Let me help."

"No! If I don't tell you now, more lives will be at stake. Huh… The Howlers are vicious alone but you have not seen them hunt together. Imagine five or more attacking one animal at a time, you can't fight them all by yourself; You'll need help. The Howlers believe in honor, dignity, respect and the thrill of the hunt. If one is hurt or killed, they'll be coming for you. The Howlers will stand up for each other, rank doesn't matter, they hunt together as a pack, live together and care for each other as family but in larger numbers than us. These animals are different than most in the forest."

Bambi: "If so why haven't they hunted together before?"

"That's probably because these previous ones were omegas, come to think of it now, Howlers usually hunt larger prey to prove themselves worthy, not unworthy prey like fawns. They must be starving then…. Bambi beware, when these creatures starve they're desperate to eat anything at any cost. Don't think of these enemies as weak, when hunger takes over them they might even fight each other."

Bambi: "W-what kind of animal eats it's own kind!?"

"Bambi the world is bigger than what you think it is, not many animals who live in this peaceful forest know of the danger except man. Eventually you would have to wander farther into the forest and meet new places. You'd have to anyways, you're the prince."

Bambi: _"Ughh… My Dad and I are having a talk about this job…How far do I need to go out?"_

Ronno: "As for these Omega's, they hunt alone to prove themselves worthy to join the Alpha's and Beta's. The Alpha's are the most experienced and are the ones you should fear the most, they've earned the respect they have and even lead the pack. The Betas are being trained and the Omegas are inexperienced, even though they may be inexperience, you shouldn't underestimate them Bambi, you must be smart, and act fast when fighting or running.

Bambi: "So, after wounding the last Omega, if it is, this one came after you, to avenge its wounded friend's honor?"

"I'm afraid so, this is why I must move. It'll be harder for them to find me. I must leave the forest and find a new place where they can't find me."

Bambi: "Then lets move you right a way."

"Bambi no! You need to protect your family, there's going to be multiple groups hunting on one animal at the same time. One or more will come for me, and others will attack any other animal of their choosing. Either it will be you, your kids, your mate or friends."

"Sorry Ronno but I.."

Ronno: "No buts Bambi! I will.."

Bambi steps forward, "NO Ronno! As prince of the forest, I have the power to deny your request when lives are at stake."

Ronno glared at Bambi for a moment and growls, "Mhm. Fine then."

Rea came limping out of the den, "What's going on out here?"

Ronno: "Nothing Rea, go back inside and rest."

Bambi: "Actually may I talk with her?"

"Ughh… Fine, make it quick."

Bambi walked a head of Ronno and Ronno followed along. Rea grabbed onto the vines covering the den entrance with her mouth letting Bambi and Ronno walk inside.

Bambi: "That's fine Rea, here let me." Bambi grabbed the vines letting Ronno and Rea walk inside, Bambi backed himself in and let go of the vines.

Rea: "Thank you Bambi."

Bambi similes: "You're very welcome and it's good to see you're getting better."

Ronno shakes his head, "_Show off."_

Bambi: "How's everyone doing today?"

Roga and Hali both a woke.

Roga: "The great prince!"

Bambi chuckles, "Mhm. Roga I'm just the price of the forest. My Father is the great prince, he earned that name for several reasons. Just call me Bambi."

Roga: "Oh? Uh… Yes sir, um why are you here anyways? Please tell me you're taking a certain someone with you?"

Hali glared at Roga.

"He-ha, no Roga. I'm here to discuss matters with your Mother and Father."

Rea: "Ronno? What's going on?"

Ronno turned a way from Bambi and looked at his mate. "Huh… We're moving."

Roga, Hali and Rea ears perked up. Roga stood up, "What!?"

Ronno: "It's not safe here Roga!"

Rea walked forward, "Why Ronno?"

Ronno: "Last night, they know where we are."

Rea: "They!?"

Ronno: "The Howlers."

Rea: "There's more?"

Ronno: "Y-"

Bambi interrupts, "Yes. And if we don't move you and your family now, more will come."

Rea looked back at Ronno, "Ronno, but our plans! Our future here together!"

"I know! But we can do that else where."

Rea limped back from her mate, she wanted to cry but by doing so would stress Ronno more, so she didn't.

Bambi: "Where are we going to move you then?"

Ronno: "I don't know yet."

Bambi thought for a moment and shouted, "I know where! It will be temporary but there's a den not to far from here. It's small but it'll do for now, I will take you there."

"Huh… Alright then. Let's go kids, Rea get by my side; Bambi, lead the way."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well looks like Ronno is moving away, part 3 will feature new characters, a returning one from the original creator of Bambi. SO Stay tune for part 3. **

**I want to give a brief description of part 3, we will be back at the meadow with Faline her kids and Lucy and Fawn. As well for this, the new character will be a love interest for Lila. ;). (As Fawn is for Lato.)**

**P.S if part 2 wasn't so great I'm sorry. I did my best and wasn't really inspired to this point, and this will be the best so far. I did my best and you will see the Howler's personality and hunting abilities better explained in future chps.**

**1st part... Not howlers. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: Now you all may be wondering why in the world is this italicized? Because it's important, I just hope to God it catches your attention. I owe a lot of time and dedication to this chapter and story; my dumbass has accidently thrown the one thing that completed this ****** crap and I need to start over from this. I'm so sorry for the delay, I just lost all motives to start this chapter over. Well this is part one of what I have left, here is a early peek of what's to come if I'm ever to write and not be a lazy crap. Who knows when "part 2" is too come out. Only time will tell, I'm not leaving the story to be unfinished. Spoilers are in the next note at the end.**_

* * *

_**PPpbborrww*** _A sound of metal hit each other. "Get goin' man." A sudden burst of dust was left behind from the predators that made it.

* * *

Faline: "Lucy I need to talk with my son about some important lessons, I hope you won't mind if we left for a minute?"

Lucy: "Go ahead Faline, I'll be waiting here."

Faline and Lato walked to get some distance from Lucy, as she kept eating the grass.

Faline: "So Lato, tell me what you did yesterday?"

Lato mumbles, "Nothing…"

Faline spoke softly, "Lato. I know you haven't been doing well for a while now, just tell me.

Lato turned to the left not to face his mother, "I dropped a bee hive on Dad…"

Faline almost smirked, but kept a straight face. "You really disappointed your Father, he needs to know if you're ready for the world."

Lato looked at his Mother, tears poured from his eyes as they both made eye contact, "I don't want to be ready for The Howler and Man. I don't want to be a prince if it's always will be this dangerous."

Faline: "Lato….. I didn't mean it like that. Come here…"

Faline took a step forward and wrapped her head around her son tightly so he couldn't _resist._ She let go of her sons neck and slowly moved her head up and down to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

Lato whines, "Mom… I just want to forget what I saw happen that night…"

Faline whispers, "Shhh… Lato it's alright. Rea is alive, we're all alright. If something is too happen a new life comes, and gives and the same can happen with a newer life; It's the circle of life, and one day you will be ready."

"How do you know I will be?"

Faline whispers, "I just know Lato. I just know, and you will do amazing things in this world. Just wait and see." She smiles.

Four rabbits hopped by and Lato spotted them, they were Topsy, Jumper, Fluffy, and Milly.

"There's your friends Lato, go on and have fun with them."

Lato didn't know what to do, he felt comfort near his Mom but took this opportunity and froliced happily over to his friends.

* * *

_**Author's Note: (SPOILER WARNING)**_

_**This is to show you what I have planned for the finishing touches of this chapter, if you do not want to read this PLEASE SKIP OVER.**_

_**Man has returned to the forest and there will be a MAIN human character for the first time, he will hopefully have a huge impact to the story between the original movie(s), this will be a young pale white man with Red eyes; he shows no mercy or compassion to the animals. He will seem "speechless", he will be a metaphor for how strong man is and how "evil" a human can be without knowing it.**_

_**Man kind's dogs will play a role, inspired from the original novel. (Their roles got cut in the original chapter so I can try to fit them in now :D)**_

_**The Howlers will be returning in this chapter as well. (I think I'll give them a bigger role for this chapter than originally planned, because the man stole that role pretty well.)**_

_**The two new characters will be still unnamed until later in the chapter so no spoilers here. ;)**_


End file.
